All I Want for Christmas is You
by TKDP
Summary: Be prepared for the feels! Christmas is coming, and so are adorable moments from our favorite couples! So sit back, relax, grab a cup of eggnog, and enjoy!
1. Our Little Narrator

**Yeah, yeah, I named this fic after a Mariah Carey song, don't judge! Okay, so, as the summary implies, this is a Christmas one-shot series about various Disney couples having Christmas magic. EEP! Join me in squealing, Evie! (Me and Evie: EEEEEPPPP!) So, get ready for lots of lovey-dovey cuteness!**

Standing in the entrance of a neighborhood, we see many houses. Zooming in closer, one house sticks out above the rest. This house is a snowy country cottage, the perfectly quaint and classic house for a child's story book. But that's not the eye-catching thing about it.

The eye-catching thing about it is it's completely decked-out in Christmas attire. The roof's drain pipes are draped in Christmas lights, inflatable Santa's and reindeer line the front lawn, a cheerful fire is roaring, and a gently smoke cloud billows from the chimney. A gentle snowfall covers the lawn like a blanket, like a scene from a Christmas card.

Looking in closer, we see a nice living room, also spectacularly decorated. The fire casts a warm glow around the room, an ornamental Christmas tree stands in the corner, its star sparkling, a soft, red rug designed with poinsettias matched the poinsettias decorating the window sill. A gentle garland hangs above the fire, its red berries matching the red stocking hung, ready for Santa to fill. And sitting on a velvet, pine-green chair, sits a mysterious lady, ready to tell our tale.

"So," says the young lady. As she speaks, the lights in the rom dim, and a spotlight shines above her. "I suppose you would like to know why I'm telling this tale. Or should I say, _these_ tale _s_. You see, while I don't go to the Disney High, I have information beyond belief about the lives of these young Disney High students, specifically, their romantic lives. I get this information through a skilled team of dogs who are always there to-"

The lady stops, when she hears a loud crash in the catwalk above her. "Evie!" screams Fang (OC), "Why do you have to be all mysterious?! This spotlight is heavy!"

"Fine, fine." Groans Evie, "You can go on a break."

"Thank you." Says Fang, annoyed, as he runs into the breakroom.

"Okay." Says Evie, as she turns back to us, "Where was I? Oh right, so I'm Evie Queen. You might know me from Descendants. The writer of this story has decided to speak through me, and I'M SO EXCITED TO BE IN THE STORY!"

(Author note: Stay on track, Evie!)

"Oh, of course." Says Evie, clearing her throat, as she continues. "So, I am very obsessed with love and relationships, so the author thought it would be fitting to put me in charge as the narrator! And, as I was saying, I have a skilled team of dogs from various movies the writer likes to assist me in gathering information about the personal lives of these Disney characters."

"Hey Evie! Get to the point!" snaps Tramp, (Lady and the Tramp) from the kitchen, where he eats the cookies and milk set up for Santa.

"I'm getting there!" groans Evie, "And Lady! Get your mate under control! Seriously, you are a lot more mature than him!"

"Tramp!" screams Lady, from the breakroom.

"Anyways," continues Evie, "It has come to my attention some of our favorite couples haven't gotten together, and some are just not having enough screen time, so-"

"Oliver and Skylar STILL haven't gotten together!" shouts Balto, from the breakroom.

"Calm down, Balto!" yells Evie, "I'm getting there."

"Well you better hurry up." Snarls Georgette (Oliver and Company), "I don't have all day. I want to see Jogan happen!"

"Will you all chill out?!" snaps Evie, "Seriously, I already had to toss your little companion Dodger into the closet for being too disagreeable."

"Somebody has an attitude…" grumbles Kate (Alpha and Omega).

"Ugh, I wish the author gave me some more agreeable dogs…" mutters Evie. "Anyway, we're about to look into the Christmas love lives of some amazing couples. Lindey and Garret, Lela and Tanner, etcetera. Anyways, as there isn't much else left to say, I will be taking a section of the beginning of each story to narrate, and then you have the rest of the story to read about nothing but lovey-dovey stuff! So sit back in a comfy chair, relax, grab a cup of hot chocolate, and enjoy!"

Evie gets up from the chair, and is about to head into the breakroom, when she sees Delgado (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) tapping his paw, angrily.

"What?" asks Evie, "Did I forget something?"

"Ahem." Coughs Delgado, gesturing to the Christmas tree.

Evie stares, for a second, before remembering what she forgot. "Oh! And have a merry Christmas!"

 **So yeah! That's my awkward intro! XD! I just love Evie, and decided to give her an important role. So, what do you think? I have lots of romantic Christmas stories in mind, so get ready! I hope you enjoy! Merry early Christmas! XD! I dedicate this intro to you, TLK!**


	2. Best Winter Ever!

**I'm back! So, to celebrate December first, I have chapter one! So, what I didn't say at first, is this is a MUSICAL journey. Like a play. There will be Christmas music in each story, if you pay close attention! It'll work with the mood, trust me. Now for reviews! Happy December first! The advent calendars begin! :)!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: I'm glad you're excited! Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Great! I think Evie is awesome, so I used her. She's my favorite character. Thanks for the review!**

 **Stardust16: Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. (I don't know if you're angry or not, but it looks like you are) I'm not trying to trash the Lab Rats archive or something, I just want a place to put the story where it'll get a lot of attention. Plus, there isn't an archive for multiple Disney shows, so I decided to just put it in an archive I'm remotely active in. Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: I'm glad you're excited! Here's chapter one! Thanks for the review!**

 **J-deep: I'm glad you enjoyed! Nice! Another Evie fan! :)! I'm glad you agree! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Yeah! XD! I worked hard on the dialogue. Aww, nice feels. You stay in that closet, Dodger! Yeah, we should! Hi Evie! I'm glad you liked your cameo! XD! Well, I'm not doing crossover couples, so not ALL of our couples. :P. I hope you enjoy anyway! Yeah, and one of the ships you mentioned is the story I'm releasing! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Glad you're excited! XD! Yes, I had to add Evie, my fanlet. Well, I love dogs too! XD! Yeah, lots and lots of romance. I'll try to make it really exciting! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yay! I'm glad! XD! Evie is awesome! Fang does his best. XD! Well, now you get a taste of what you'll be seeing! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! That was a lot, guys, thanks! I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Lela, Tanner, and the White Christmas**

"Today," says Evie, as all the animals gather around her to hear the first story, "We will be looking in on an interesting couple from a make believe world."

"Who?" asks Bolt, wagging his tail from excitement.

"Who do you think?" asks Evie. (Come on, there isn't that many.)

"Uh…Mal and Ben?" guesses Patch (One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2)

"Guess again." Says Evie.

"Uh…are they from Halloween Town?" guesses Air Bud.

"No, that's a Halloween movie." Corrects Evie, "This is a story about the one, the only, Lela and Tanner!"

The animals surrounding Evie in her chair burst into cheering, excited to hear the story.

"Okay." Says Evie, "Our story starts on a day when there was very unusual weather in Mack and Brady's home…"

This Christmas Eve, something magical had happened at the home town of Mack and Brady. It snowed! A rare phenomenon in such a hot area that happened about as often as the forty-foot waves do. To celebrate, Mack and Brady had decked Mack's whole house out in decorations, and spent the day frolicking outside. However, it was the afternoon now, and they decided to have the classic, Christmas-card Christmas scene, snuggled up in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, and reading 'The Night Before Christmas.'

Or at least, that _was_ their plan, until a certain biker girl and surfer boy climbed out of the ice-cold ocean, shivering and wet.

"Lela!? Tanner?!" shouted Mack, "What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah, guys, it's dangerous!" added Brady.

Lela put her hands on her hips, and said what could've been the most shocking thing someone from a summer beach musical had ever said. "I want to experience winter."

"Winter?" asked Mack. She knew, to quote Brady, in West Side Story, 'it's always summer, and everyone just sings and surfs.' So she figured Lela and Tanner had never experienced winter. "How…do you even know about that?"

"We were taught a lesson on precipitation when I was in science class, when I came here." She was referring to when she and Tanner had come on made everyone almost disappear. (This story is as though Mack and Brady's memories weren't erased.) "I asked about winter, and now I know it's a cold season!" she gestured to the ocean, "A _very_ cold season."

"Well, come in." insisted Mack, "You could catch a cold out here!" She didn't mention how suspicious asking what winter was to an entire class of students sounded.

Lela and Tanner followed Mack and Brady into Mack's house. With a snap of their fingers, they were both out of their wet clothes. Lela had zapped herself into a Mrs. Clause-type dress, a velvet red dress with fluffy white cuffs, a white trim, and a holly-bow tucked behind her ear. Tanner was wearing white jeans, and a Christmas sweater. They looked like people out of a greeting card. So Lela had managed to find some stuff out about Christmas. Mack decided not to ask how.

"So?" asked Lela, "Can we go out in the snow?"

"Well…" said Mack, "You can, but Brady and I…" She tilted her head towards the abandoned cup of cocoa and fire.

Lela's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh…" she started, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having some alone-time."

"It's fine." Said Mack. "I can understand the curiosity. You can go out in the snow, if you want, as long as you don't draw attention to yourselves.

Lela squealed, excitedly, and without further instructions, grabbed Tanner's hand, and ran out into Mack's backyard.

"There might be a sled in the garage." Mack shouted, as they left.

Immediately, the two dropped on their backs and made snow angels. Lela was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. She was just so happy to have such a change to life, and such a fun one, too. She didn't even care if she was acting childish. Wasn't that what she was kind of known for?

Lela stood up, and twirled around in a circle, arms outstretched. "WHEE!" she squealed.

Tanner stood up, a big, goofy grin on his face. Not because of the snow, personally, Tanner preferred the warm weather, but just from seeing the girl he loved so happy. He'd pay a million dollars to always see Lela's smile.

Shortly after, Tanner and Lela ran into Mack's garage, which she'd conveniently left open, and grabbed the sled.

After a brief investigation, it became apparent to Lela and Tanner that a sled did _not_ work on flat ground. Who knew?

"We need to find a hill…" murmured Lela, tapping her lip in thought.

"Hmm…" said Tanner, not actually thinking much. "Mack's driveway?"

"Mack's driveway is adjacent to the rode, silly." Said Lela, "If a car went by, we'd be smushed!" Leave it to Lela to talk about something so dark in such a light-hearted tone.

"Oh…right!" said Tanner, completely unfazed.

"Hmm…said Lela, before pointing towards the nearby forest, "Wait! I think I see a hill in there! Follow me!"

Lela rushed off into the woods, Tanner at her heels. They soon found the hill Lela was talking about, and set up the sled at the top.

"Uh…Lela?" asked Tanner, "Are you sure about this? This is awfully steep."

It was the first time the surfer boy was showing doubt, so Lela should've been concerned. Unfortunately, all she said was, "This has to be the perfect winter. We need to sled."

Tanner just shrugged. He wasn't really used to independent thoughts, for it was against his character, so he just went along with it.

"Ready? Set? GO!" shouted Lela, as they pushed off.

Unfortunately, this being the real world, the trees didn't simply bend out of their way as they slid down the hill, and they had to swerve the sled to avoid hitting something. "Turn left!" yelled Lela, "Now right!"

They two were zig-zagging through the woods, clinging to the sides of the sled, holding on for dear life.

"AHH!" Lela and Tanner screamed, and the sled hurtled straight for a rock, and immediately flung them off.

"LELA?!" called Tanner, when he stood up from the snow. "Where are you?!" He was worried his girlfriend was hurt.

Lela coughed, half submerged in snow. "Lela!" yelled Tanner, pulling her up and into his arms.

Lela laughed. "Tanner, I'm okay." Then she pecked his cheek. "But it was very sweet of you to worry about me."

Tanner just gave a goofy grin, as he stared at Lela. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Lela thought about it. "I know! Let's do the thing we do best!"

"SING!" they both shouted, at the same time.

As was their way, the lyrics came right to their head, even if they didn't actual know any Christmas songs. As usual, it just happened. Though, instead of singing a duet, they sang two different songs, where the melody would blend together beautifully. Tanner started, in his deep, sonorous voice, and Lela would join, in her delicate but beautiful soprano voice…

Tanner: Come, they told me pa-rupu-pum-pum. A new born king to see pa-rupu-pum-pum. The finest gifts we bring pa-rupu-pum-pum, rupu-pum-pum, rupu-pum-pum…

Tanner: Come, they told me pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: Peace on earth, can it be?

Tanner: A new born king to see pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: Years from now, perhaps we'll see.

Tanner: Our finest gifts we bring pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: See the day, of glory.

Tanner: To lay before the king pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: See the day that men of goodwill live in peace, live in peace again.

Tanner: So, to honor him pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: Peace on earth

Tanner: When we come.  
Lela: Live in peace.

Lela and Tanner: Every child must be made aware, every child must be made to care. Care enough for his fellow man, to give all the love that he can.

Tanner: Little baby pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: I pray my wish will come true.

Tanner: I stood beside him there pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: For my child, and your child too. (As she said this, she gestured dramatically to Tanner.)

Tanner: I played my drum for him pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: He'll see the day of glory.

Tanner: I played my best for him pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: When men of goodwill live in peace, live in peace again.

Tanner: And he smiled at me pa-rupu-pum-pum  
Lela: Peace on earth

Tanner: Me and my drum.  
Lela: Can it be?

As Lela sang the second to last line, Tanner lifter her up by her waist and spun her around in the air, before lowering his arms, so he was holding her chest-to-chest as they sang the last line together: _Can it be?_

A smile broke across Lela's face, as they both rubbed noses, and started to giggle. There was no better time together than when they were singing. He took her hand and spun her around, until she was back in his arms, where the two swayed, gently.

"We should go back to Mack's place." Lela whispered. "She might be worried if she doesn't see us."

So, Tanner grabbed the sled, and the two began the long hike back to Mack's place, gazing into each other's eyes the whole way.

Once Tanner had put the sled back in the garage, and it was almost time to go, Mack asked, "So, how was it?"

Lela exchange a sly smile with Tanner, and the two nodded, then answered in the best way they could.

Lela and Tanner: _We had the best winter ever! Snow and sleighs! Winter days! The best winter ever! Sledding every night and day!_

Mack and Brady burst into laughter, as they joined in, until they were all dancing around the room, having a kind of mini-party.

Mack and Brady: _Like warm and cool, cookies and milk,_

Lela and Tanner: _I all ends up to feel like the best winter ever!_

Mack, Brady, Lela, and Tanner: _OOH! Best winter ever!_

The four teens burst into laughter, and collapsed on the couch. Lela and Tanner exchanged a knowing smile. As long as they were together, today was always the best day.

 **Aww! I love Tanner and Lela's relationship, so this was so much fun to write! I chose that song specifically for them, and just made up the 'best winter ever' one from remixing the 'best summer ever' original. XD! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and are loving the Christmas love! Bye!**


	3. Tunnel of Love Lights

**I'm back, folks! Well, here's another adorable one shot, sorry if it got a little sloppy. Towards the end, a lot was deleted, and when I went back to fix it, I didn't have as much inspiration. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! XD! Reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! And yeah, I didn't either. Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Agreed! Aww, I've missed you Evie! Yeah, I had to add a little! ;)! XD! Yes, Tanner went overboard on that idea. Well, Halloween Town is, like, Halloween every day! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thank you! Yeah, I love their singing, and dancing, and just general happiness. Thanks for the review!**

 **Stardust16: Ah, it's okay. Just make sure you know what your writing implies to others in the future, okay? Oh, well, glad to explain! Thanks for the review!**

 **J-deep: Thanks! Keep wondering, I'm saving the best (cough, Skoliver, cough) for last. ;)! Okay, I don't really understand that, but cool OC's! Fang: Bye guys!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: Thanks! I so agree, love the Lanner! Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Thanks! Yay, I'm glad! I thought the song was good! Yes! Love Evie, she's my fav! Thanks! I'm glad you're happy to see it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Cherrygorilla: Yeah! Thanks! Lanner forever! Aww, glad to not disappoint you! I'm glad you think I did well! :)! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, what a ton of reviews! You guys are the best! Well, I'll be trying to update twice a week until Christmas, so bye!**

 **Jasmine, Logan, and the Christmas Lights**

"Hurry, Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2)!" yells Evie, as she stands in a snowy forest, "We need to prepare the light show for Jasmine and Logan!" She hasn't seen us yet.

"It's not my fault I'm less than a foot tell!" snaps Claudette.

"Well, I couldn't get Clifford at short notice, so you and Kate are the best I've got!" yelled Evie.

"Fine, I'll get a step stool." Grumbles Claudette.

"Oh, did you see that?" asks Evie, nervously, as she turns to us. "Well, anyway, I guess you've already figured out our next story is about Jasmine and Logan. I love these two, and we're preparing something very special for them!"

"I am preparing something special for them!" snaps Claudette.

"FINE! YOU ARE!" snaps Evie, shooting an angry look at Claudette. "Ugh, these dogs…"

"I'm a wolf!" yells Claudette.

"And nitpicky!" snaps Evie, rubbing her temples, "Anyway, let's see what's going on at Logan's house…"

(Happens before The Rescuers)

"Lindey!" yelled Logan, "Where are you? I thought we were going to your little store thing!"

"Coming!" yelled Lindey, running down the stairs. She was dressed surprisingly nice, in a fancy sweater, and had a red and green ribbon tucked behind her ear.

"Why are you dressed all fancy?" asked Logan.

"Uh…no reason." Said Lindey, "But, I thought we would…change tradition this year."

Logan was shocked. " _You_?! Change tradition?!" He looked up to the sky (where he assumed the North Pole was) "Santa, explain life to me."

Lindey rolled her eyes. "I'm not that much of a stickler." Said Lindey.

"Oh really?" asked Logan, "You're such a sticker you'd correct me if I misspelled he word."

"Uh, it's pronounced 'stickler,' not 'sticker.'" Corrected Lindey.

Logan grinned. "That's the Lindey I know and love…sometimes."

Lindey rolled her eyes. "Actually, I thought you could take Jasmine to this new light show in the park."

Logan looked confused. "Why me?"

"Deliah's with family, and Garret is afraid of getting a cold." Said Lindey.

"Why don't you go?" asked Logan.

"I…uh…have plans." Said Lindey.

Logan shrugged. "That's cool with me, I guess. When does she get here?"

The doorbell rang, and Lindey smiled. "Right now." She said, as she flung open the door. "Merry Christmas!" she practically shouted.

Jasmine smiled, and hugged her friend. "Merry Christmas, Lindey."

"Wait, it's Christmas _eve_." Said Logan.

"Who's a stickler now?" teased Lindey.

"Wait," said Logan, "I'm getting really confused about what 'stickler' means…"

Lindey rolled her eyes, "Just go, doofus."

Logan headed to the door, giving Lindey a noogie on the way. It wasn't until Lindey was out of the way that he got a full view of Jasmine. She was wearing a full face of makeup, of course, but Logan would've thought she was gorgeous even without it. She was wearing designer, baby-pink jeans, and a sparkly, white sweater, with a light blue snowflake on it. Logan couldn't help but stare, and tug awkwardly at his reindeer sweater.

Lindey giggled, and Logan shot an annoyed look at her. "So, do you want to go?" asked Logan, turning his attention away from Lindey.

Jasmine smiled, and nodded. Soon, the two had gotten into Jasmine's car, and were driving away.

"So," said Jasmine, "It'll get dark soon, since it's winter, but we still have some time. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to just drive around town and look at the lights, and window displays?" asked Logan, "It's really fun!"

"Yeah! We can count the fake Santa's." said Jasmine, with a laugh.

"Wait, they're fake?!" asked Logan, shocked.

"Duh," said Jasmine, "The real Santa is in the North Pole!"

The two laughed, together, as Logan turned on the radio. Immediately 'All I Want for Christmas is You,' played, and Jasmine blushed. It was as if the radio station workers had read her mind.

 _Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you…_

Jasmine smiled, and drove past a Christmas store, decked out in lights, fake reindeer, and garlands.

As they drove deeper into the town, they saw lights wrapped around trees, and wreaths hung from lampposts. The only thing that could rival the lights, in Logan's eyes, was the light of Jasmine's smile.

They continued to drive on, in comfortable silence, looking at the lights, until Logan noticed it was getting dark. "So, do you want to go?" asked Logan.

"Sure!" said Jasmine, as she turned onto another rode.

The park was surprisingly close, and they arrived in a short amount of time. At the entrance to the park, Logan paid for tickets to the show, and popcorn for Logan and Jasmine.

The way the show worked was you drive down a path in the park, and watch the lights that line the path. As they entered the path, they noticed the lights marking the path were flickering on and off to the tune of 'Angels We Have Heard on High', which was playing softly.

They passed a ferris wheel made of lights, with eight carts and a Christmas lights reindeer in each. There was a Christmas lights carousel of reindeer, and a stable of lights for the reindeer. There was a lights Santa and Mrs. Clause, and lights elves.

"It's so beautiful." Murmured Jasmine, as she took a picture of some angels made of lights.

"Yeah…" sighed Logan, staring at Jasmine.

"Uh…" said Jasmine.

"Oh!" said Logan, "You meant the lights…"

Jasmine laughed, as she went back to recording a video of the light show.

"Hey, do you want to play some music?" asked Logan, as they entered the woods, where there was what was supposed to be a 'magical forest' made of lights.

"Sure." Said Jasmine, still recording.

Logan played a song, and Jasmine recognized it. Soon, she was singing along. "Once bitten, and twice shied. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye…" Jasmine blushed, when she realized what she was singing and how it related to her. Why didn't Logan show signs of liking her? Why did she feel this way about him, when nothing would happen? To her surprise, though, Logan joined in.

"Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying 'I love you' I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been…"

Suddenly, they drove into a tunnel of pink and red lights labeled, 'Tunnel of Love.' Jasmine gasped, as she finished the verse, "But if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again."

Suddenly Logan leaned in and kissed her. Jasmine's eyes popped. She didn't think that was going to work! Soon, though, she was kissing back.

"Why'd you…" Jasmine asked, when Logan pulled back after what felt like forever.

"It's something I've been wanting to do for a long time." Whispered Logan.

Jasmine quickly leaned in, and started kissing him again, they stayed that way, and it felt like the moment would never end.

The moment was brought to an abrupt halt, though, when someone behind them honked the horn. "Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

"Where's your Christmas spirit, pal?!" snapped Jasmine, leaning out the car window.

"Okay…" said Logan, pulling Jasmine back in. "How about we finish what we started at my house.

"I'd love to." Said Jasmine, blushing, as they exited the Tunnel of Love.

 **AWW! I love Jogan, so this was so fun to write! Except when my computer deleted half the story…oh well! I hope you enjoyed! Georgette: Finally, we see some Jogan! Well, bye! I'll be back soon! What couple do you think is next? (It's kinda obvious.) XD!**


	4. Sugary-Sweet Romance

**Man, I am getting behind! I was supposed to update yesterday, or on Tuesday or something! Oh well, I will hopefully be able to update this weekend! Well, I said the couple would be obvious, and I was surprised with your answers. I meant obvious to YOU, not ME. XD! I still thought it was cool, though! Your reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: They are! Also, unfortunately there is no season 3 of I Didn't Do It. :P I was bummed too. Yeah, he's a bit odd. Well, if you like them, you'll like this story! :D! No, there won't be. I'm not doing GMW. Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks! I love them too! Well, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: Thanks! XD! I'm gonna pass out waiting to release it! Thanks! Well, you know now! XD! I've already written the story, I'm just putting it to the end to skitch off my readers! Thanks for the review!**

 **J-deep: Thanks! And I know, right? But then again, without it, I couldn't write. XD! That's fine! Boji and Fang like to mess with people, too. Buy guys! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Saaami: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! I hope you like this chapter, too! :)! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yay! Glad you enjoyed! The beginning was fun to write! Yeah! Jogan rocks! Oh, trust me, mistletoe kisses are coming soon…Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Aww, thank you! I hope this one isn't lame, either! XD! Yeah, that was hard, but I didn't give up! Glad you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: I'm glad I could fufill the reason you love fanfiction! Yeah, I Didn't Do It got cancelled. :P. Hate Disney for that decision. Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Oh, I know. I SO love it. (Shakes head in disgust.) These computers are supposed to be smarter than we are! Thanks! Not quite…;)! Hey! You're using my motto! I knew it'd catch on! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: As you know, I'M AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Meh, I'll change your mind…I didn't say anything! (Whistles) Jogan is great, man. I'm glad! Well, Evie is gonna have a LOT of hang-ups in her plans. XD! Oh yeah, I've got a long list. I know! I wish it would! We need to hang on to stories, instead. Yeah! Evie's recording! Aren't you, Evie? Evie: You bet! You're…right! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! That was so much! Thanks guys, this means the world to me! Here's your next chapter!**

 **Lindey, Garret, and the Gingerbread Men**

"Welcome back." Says Evie, as she turns to the readers in her green chair. "We have, big surprise, _another_ I Didn't Do It couple! I just had to get Marlie (Marlie and Me) to spy on them!"

Marlie comes in covered in frosting. "And I paid the price for it, thank you very much!"

"You're doing this for a good cause!" snaps Evie, "Love! And my entertainment!"

Marlie rolls her eyes and returns to trying to get a bone out of her stocking.

"You were spying?" asks Cookie. (Pound Puppies)

"You call it spying, I call it 'lovingly lurking in the shadows.'" Grumbles Marlie.

"So, readers." Continues Evie, "Let's see what happens when Lindey tried to break Garret out of his fear of a germy Christmas…"

While Logan may have thought Lindey was telling him to leave so he could get together with Jasmine, what he didn't know was Lindey had her own plans.

She smiled, as she sat on the couch, dialing a number. She waited a minute, before a spraying sound came across the line. Then, Garret picked up.

"Oh, hi Lindey!" said Garret, "Sorry for the wait, I needed to spray the phone with Lysol. It's flu season, you know!"

Lindey laughed. "As if you'd let me forget." She teased. "So, Deliah's with family, and Logan just left to see Jasmine. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure!" said Garret, cheerfully. "I'll be right over!"

The phone made a buzzing sound, signaling Lindey to put the phone down.

She only had to wait a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. Lindey opened the door, and let in Garret, along with a huge gust of wind. "Whoa!" she cried, forcing the door shut.

"Yeah, some storm out there!" exclaimed Garret, as he took his scarf and hat off.

"Is it safe to drive?" asked Lindey.

"Yeah." Said Garret, "The winds are crazy, but the roads aren't slippery."

Lindey smiled. "Good to know. Because, I have a special Christmas eve tradition, and I'd like to do it with you!"

"Really?" asked Garret, blushing. _Lindey_ wanted to do something with _him_? _Just_ him?

"Yeah!" said Lindey, "Do you want to go?"

"I'd love to!" squealed Garret, a little too excitedly. "I mean," he cleared his throat and said in a more manly tone, "I'd love to."

Lindey laughed, and took his hand, leading him to her car. She sat down behind the wheel, and instructed Garret to close his eyes. Garret did as she said, and soon they were off.

Garret didn't know how long they'd be driving, so he counted the number of Christmas songs played. If each was about three minutes, he could guess how long they'd been driving. Ten Christmas songs later, Lindey stopped the car.

Lindey got out, took his hands, and helped him out of the car. "You can open your eyes now!" she said, excitedly.

Garret opened his eyes, and shrieked. In front of them was a building called, 'Grandma's Cookie Kitchen.' "I can't go in there!" screamed Garret.

"Why not?" asked Lindey, disappointed.

"It's a make-your-own cookie shop!" yelped Garret, "Imagine how many people have licked the beater, shoved their hands in the frosting, and used the same spoon!"

Lindey rolled her eyes. "Come on, Garret. This is my tradition! I usually go with Logan, but I told him to go do something with Jasmine! I thought I could go with you!"

"Why can't you just come back another day with Logan?!" asked Garret.

"Today is a special day." Said Lindey, "Most of the time they just made chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin cookies, but once a year they have a day where you can make gingerbread men!"

"I don't think so…" said Garret, nervously.

Lindey sighed. "Well, I guess if you don't want…I can just not go this year…"

Garret looked at Lindey's sorrowful expression, and knew he couldn't deny her what she wanted. "You know what?" he asked, "Let's just do it. I've never done it before, and it could be fun."

Lindey's face lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Said Garret, "You're one of my closest friends!"

Lindey threw her arms around Garret. "Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Garret grinned, and didn't want to let go. To him, the hug ended all too soon when Lindey pulled him into the kitchen.

It was a cheerful looking place, with Christmas decorations, and many tables with dough and cookie cutters laid out. Garret tried not to think about how long the dough had been out. There were frosting dispensers, and sprinkles. The song 'I want candy' played from the loud speakers.

A few families were already there, making cookies. Lindey pulled Garret right over to a table, and sat down. She put on an apron, and Garret put on one, too…along with a hairnet, latex gloves, and rubber boots. (God knows where he got those from.)

"So, where do we start?" asked Garret.

"Well, we make two Gingerbread cookies." Said Lindey, "The dough is already laid out, so we just use the cookie cutters to cut out the shape. Then, we hand them to the woman in charge, 'Grandma', and she claims that the magic oven cooked them in two seconds. Kids believe it, but I know she just gives us previously cut-out cookies."

Garret gulped. "Cookies handled by… _other_ people?"

"Yup!" said Lindey, "They're always tasty!"

"But how do I know how old the people were?!" asked Garret, "How clean? Little kids pick their noses! Old people scratch themselves!"

"Okay, eww." Said Lindey, "Just don't think about it, okay? It'll be fine."

Garret gulped. He was doing this for Lindey, he had to remember.

In a short time, they had the cookies cut, and Grandma had passed them two freshly baked cookies. Huh, when Garret didn't think about it, the cookies actually looked tasty.

Lindey grabbed whipped cream, frosting, and various toppings. Garret thought about it. He rules out whipped cream, based on how many people spray it right into their mouths. He decided on some unopened tubs of sprinkles, and a fairly-full bottle of vanilla frosting.

He looked over at Lindey, when he noticed she was humming something. " _I walked through the snow where it's thirty below, save me a spot under the mistletoe, drove through the night on the slippery ice, should've taken my bro's advice…"_

Garret grinned. "What's that?" he asked.

Lindey blushed. "Just a song I've been working on…" He didn't know the song was mostly about the events of that day, but he did wonder what her bro's advice was…

"How about, _I don't care if there's nothing under the Christmas tree for me, holding you in my arms is all the Christmas cheer I need_?"

Linder grinned. "That's really good! Sometimes, when I'm focusing really hard, I start singing." She laughed, in embarrassment. She hadn't even told her brother about that, why was she telling Garret?

Garret grinned, and looked at Lindey's gingerbread man. She must've been focusing pretty hard to start humming. And when he looked, he knew she must've been focusing hard. The gingerbread man had amazing detail! Even its hair was realistic. In fact, it looked kind of like Garret's…

"You're really good!" complimented Garret, "Like, _really_ good!"

"You're pretty good yourself." Said Lindey. Garret hadn't been paying much attention, but now he was looking down at his blonde gingerbread girl…

"Let's let the cookies cool off before we eat them." Said Lindey, as she placed hers on the tray in front of them. Garret did, too, and just…kind of waited, in awkward silence.

Looking for something to entertain herself, Lindey looked around, until her eyes rested on an old fashioned poster on the wall. One for the first Hershey kisses, you know, the one with the boy and girl kissing with a Hershey kiss between their lips…

Lindey looked up, with surprise, and realized what she _really_ wanted to do. She grabbed a Hershey's kiss off the table in front of her, and unwrapped it, holding it out playfully.

Garret didn't know why she wanted him to eat the kiss from her hand, or why he wanted to do it. Who knew where her hands had been!? Probably running them through her shiny, blonde hair…

Garret shook his head, grinned, and leaned in. Right when he was about to take the kiss, Lindey leaned in, and kissed him, the Hershey kiss between the two. Garret's eyes popped, and he was surprised when he kissed back, without his own accord.

When they pulled back, each had a tiny chocolate stain on their lips. Garret was bright red, as was Lindey. She wiped the chocolate off her lip, and pointed up. A little girl from the other table had pulled up a chair behind them, and held up a mistletoe.

Garret blushed brighter. He'd just kissed Lindey, and he hadn't even brushed his teeth!

Lindey took his hand, and smiled. "Yes, we're holding hands, and no, I'm not letting you put your gloves back on.

 **Aww! Short and sweet, I loved writing this! By the way, the song used was 'Gotta Get Back By Christmas.' I love that Hershey kiss poster, and decided to go for it. They** ** _are_** **in a cookie-making store, after all. Hope you enjoyed this Christmas story, Bye!**


	5. Sleigh-Ride Together With You

**Okay, now I'm really behind. Oh well, I think I'll be able to finish before Christmas, anyway. Maybe. Oh well, I've taken a liking to Laylor, so I'll write their story next! Reviews now!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! Yeah, I agree. No, I'm not doing those couples. Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: They're cute! I wish they were together! No, I'd probably do that couple if I had time, but I've got a deadline! Thanks for the review!**

 **J-deep: Thanks! Yoona is right, Skoliver will be one of these chapters! Oh no, run guys! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: XD! Yup! I totally slipped that in there! Aww, that's sweet! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: I love it, too! I know, I wanted to do a couple in a cookie shop, and I just decided on Garrett and Lindey. XD! I loved adding Garrett's cleanliness. Oh Evie, calm down hon. XD! Cookie fever! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, I wanted it to be cute! Oh, poor Garrett. XD! Yeah, I figured the two couples would go hand in hand. Thanks for the review!**

 **Leo, Taylor, and the Snowstorm**

"Well," says Evie, "This story is very interesting, because it reflects all Christmas celebrators! As you know, it's not just little, adorable kids who celebrate Christmas, but teenagers, too!

"Whatever the situation, everyone feels the Christmas spirit. You could have cancer, be homeless, or even deaf! Christmas spirit isn't something you see or hear, it's an atmosphere, and a mindset.

"This story is about a girl, who maybe can't see Christmas, but she can certainly feel-"

"Why couldn't this story be about Janelle?!" whines Perdita (101 Dalmatians)

"Great job, Perdy." Snaps Evie, "You just ruined the whole story. CARLOS!"

"Yes?" asks Carlos, running in.

"Get Perdy out of here." Says Evie.

"No!" whines Perdita, as Carlos drags her away, "I wanted to stay and criticize you!"

"Well, thanks to Perdy, you know this story is not about Leo and Janelle." Mutters Evie, "Introducing Leo, TAYLOR, and the Sleigh Ride!"

"Hey Taylor!" yelled Leo, coming into the training room.

Taylor immediately turned. Blind or not, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Hey Leo!" she called, a smile lighting up her face. "What are you doing here? It's Christmas eve! I thought you were going to stay with your mom!"

Leo sighed. "Grandma called, and asked, well, more like demanded Mom spend time with her on Christmas. Mom said I didn't have to come. It was a choice between here, or Mom's burnt Christmas dinner and Grandma's cheek pinches. Yeah, I think I made the right choice."

Taylor giggled. Leo could be so funny!

"Anyway," continued Leo, "What are you doing here? I thought Big D was taking all the students to a Christmas light show, or something. The poster said it was set up by 'Evie Elf', whoever that is." (Claudette: WHAT?!)

Taylor sighed. "I decided not to come. What's the point of going to a light show when you can't you know, see the lights?"

"Oh…" said Leo, automatically feeling guilty. If it weren't for his carelessness, Taylor would be a normal teenager, with normal hobbies, and a normal life. (Aside from being bionic, of course.)

"Oh, but, um, I'm still fine." Said Taylor, not wanting Leo to feel bad. _Great job at that, Tay!_ She mentally scolded herself.

Leo thought for a second. "You know, I was planning on doing something really cool with my mom. Since Big D and the other kids are away, and Adam, Bree, and Chase are chaperoning, would you like to go with me?"

Taylor smiled. "Would it involve vision?" asked Taylor, "I'm…well, have issues with that."

Leo gave a half smile. "I can make it worth your while, really!"

Taylor laughed. "Well, then how can I refuse?"

Soon, they were both in the hydroloop, wearing warm clothes, with Taylor wondering where the heck Leo was taking her."

"Okay…" said Leo, leading her out, "We're here!"

"Where?" asked Taylor.

"Icy-Cold Mountain." He said, "Or, at least, that's what I call 'Rich Man Mountain' in the winter."

"Why?" asked Taylor.

"A," said Leo, "Snow." (I'm not even sure if it snows there, just go with it.) "B, the neighbors are stingy, cold Scrooge's."

Taylor laughed. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"Well," said Leo, "There's a guy who works here that gives expensive sleigh rides down the hill. You in?"

"Uh, okay." Said Taylor, nervously, "I've never been on a sleigh ride before."

"Well, you ride in a fancy sleigh down the mountain, pulled by horses, and see the snow and trees and-oh." He said, realizing the dilemma.

"Umm… 'see'?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, I guess…I didn't realize…" muttered Leo. Suddenly he brightened. "I know! I'll describe the scenery to you!"

Taylor shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Leo took Taylor's hand, and led her to the sleigh.

"Okay, picture this." Said Leo, "A white sleigh, with baby pink swirls. The treads of the sleigh are painted gold, and curving upwards, slightly, like a ski. It looks like a recolored version of Santa's sleigh. The top is open, and inside are two rows of red, velvet seats. Along the side of the sled are garlands, with a reave on the door. It's pulled by two chestnut ponies, tied with silver ropes. Can you picture it?"

"Oh, yes!" said Taylor, in surprise. Leo was certainly good at explaining! "It looks _beautiful_."

"Really?" asked Leo. "I did well, then!"

"Could I…pet the ponies?" asked Taylor, "I've never met one in real life!"

"Sure!" said Leo, taking her hand, and leading her to the ponies.

They approached a pony with a red bow around her neck, with the name 'Holly' engraved on her harness.

Leo helped Taylor place her hand where she wouldn't touch the pony's eyes, or teeth. Taylor gently stroked the pony's nose, and in return, the pony leaned up, and licked Taylor's hand. She laughed, and Leo smiled.

"Do you and yer girlfriend wanna get in?" asked a grizzled, old, mountain-man. "These here ponies won't be a-waiting forever!"

Good thing Taylor was blind, or she would've seen Leo's blush. "Uh, she's not my girlfriend. She's…um…"

"Okay, you and yer 'um' get in, I don't have all day!" snapped the man.

Leo nodded, quickly, and hurried Taylor into the sleigh. "Wow, I'm surprised this is the man who runs the expensive sleigh rides."

"You've never gone on one before?" asked Taylor.

"Nope." Said Leo, "Big D said the cold air wasn't good for his 'complexion.' Which is true, but we all know it's because he was scared of the ponies. Why do you think he wouldn't give Adam a purple one? He had the money to."

Taylor giggled. "Well, are we ready?"

"YAH!" yelled the man, before Leo could answer. The man whipped the reins, and the horses broke into a trot.

"What's happening?" asked Taylor.

"Um, okay." Said Leo, "Picture snow sparkling on pine trees, so covered in snow, they look like they might burst. Picture piles of snow on bushes and flowers, and cardinals in nests already full of…snow."

"Uh…" said Taylor, "I don't get it. I've never seen snow before."

"It's this white, fluffy stuff that falls from the sky." Said Leo.

"Like cotton balls?" asked Taylor.

"Uh, small cotton balls." Said Leo.

"I wish I knew what it looks like." Mumbled Taylor.

Leo felt that guilty wave sweep over him, again. In an act to cover it up, he thought hard, and came up with a way to (try) to explain. "Well, maybe I can explain snow in a different way. Snow isn't just a thing that falls from the sky, it's a mood, too! Kids waking up and learning there's no school! People cuddled up in front of the fire, because roads are blocked! Old folks knitting sweaters, in rocking chair, for their grandchildren! It's…well…"

"Cold?" asked Taylor.

"Oh!" said Leo, reaching into the bottom of the sleigh. There was a fur blanket down there. He wrapped this around them.

"Well, yeah." He continued, "But there's more…"

"And what's the mood of riding a sleigh through snow?" asked Taylor, "How's it different than riding a sleigh in the summer?"

"First," said Leo, "I'm not sure you can in Mission Creak. Two, it's the mood."

"Well, I can't see mood…" muttered Taylor, "Or anything else…" She seemed to have given up trying to make Leo feel better.

Leo thought for a moment. How to _show_ her mood? "Uh, I've got an idea."

This was really cheesy, but he was willing to do it, for Taylor's sake. As though on cue, the mountain man took out a harmonica, and blew the first note.

"You ever heard of Christmas carols?" asked Leo.

Taylor could only cock her head in curiosity.

Leo: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-tingle-tingling, too.

As Leo sang, Taylor couldn't help but listen. Sure enough, she could hear the ponys' sleigh bells!

Leo: Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo.' Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Taylor felt a blush creeping across her cheeks, and she hoped Leo didn't notice. Either way, she was beginning to feel something in her heart. The Christmas spirit, perhaps, maybe that and something else…

Leo: Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy and cozy are we.

Leo flicked the blanket, slightly, as he sang the line, and Taylor lauged, and touched her cheeks. Hopefully he thought her cheeks were rosy from cold, and not something else!

Leo: We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be, (even Leo blushed at this line) Lets take the road before us and sing a chorus or two.

Taylor smiled, and joined in.

Taylor and Leo: Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Taylor: Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go, just look at the show. We're riding through a wonderland of snow.

Leo: Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's prance, just holding your hand. (At this, he reached for Taylor's hand, and held it tight.)

Leo and Taylor: We're riding through a winter wonderland!

Leo: Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy cozy are we,

Taylor: We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be.

Leo: Let's take the road before us, and sing a chorus or two.

Taylor and Leo: Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!

When they'd finished, they both stared at each other, awkwardly, for a while, before Leo said the first thing that came to mind. "You're a really good singer! How'd you figure out the lyrics?"

"I followed your lead." Said Taylor, before gesturing to their held hands. "And my heart. I think I'm starting to learn what the Christmas spirit really is."

Leo smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe I can help you learn the rest of it."

Taylor smiled. "I'd like that."

Once again, they sat in silence, until the grizzled, old, mountain man yelled, "Well, don't just sit there staring, like a couple-a lovesick fools, kiss er somethin'!"

Leo and Taylor smiled, leaning in, before entering a dark tunnel in the mountain.

 **Wow, I actually played that one off better than I thought I could! So, who thinks this was cute? Who's with me on Laylor, and who agrees with Perdita? (I don't really care if you agree with Perdita, because I like Janelleo too.) Well, next story soon!**


	6. The Promise

**Well, I'm back! If I want to keep to schedule, I'm going to have to update, like, every day. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the story! I feel like I could've done better, but I was honestly much uninspired to write after the FIRST DRAFT OF THIS STORY DELETED! Oh well, I still did it. It was short, but I think I captured lots of emotion. Review time!**

 **DragonEmperor999: That's sweet! Me neither, I hope it becomes more apparent as Lab Rats goes on! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: I know. I'm going to need to rethink my whole Janelleo life. Hold up while I go find a life-coach. Thanks! Well, I personally think you can ship both. I do! Well, updates should be almost daily. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! Yeah, I'm at a draw between the two. THEY'RE BOTH SUCH PERFECT GIRLS FOR LEO! Yeah, I thought it'd work. I love the song! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Oh no, Perdita's gonna be causing lots of trouble. Okay, well, I'm the same way. I HOPE someone makes a love-triangle story. Thanks! It was kind of odd, but I think Leo would've managed. I know! I feel bad for her. I love snow! Love dat mountain man. Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay, guys! Time for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Maddie, Diggie, and the Christmas Promise**

"Well," says Evie, "We're back! This time with a story about a couple, who was forced to split up for the year. Now, they're back together for Christmas, and-"

"Oh come on!" yells Perdita, "Maddie totally belongs with Josh, not-"

"Perdita, if you spoil this, so help me-" begins Evie.

"…DIGGIE!" screams Perdita.

"That's it!" yells Evie, "I'm calling the dogcatcher!"

"NO!" howls Perdita, as she's dragged away.

"Ugh, sometimes I feel like that dog is working for Dodger…" mutters Evie. "Anyway, as Perdita said, this is a chapter about Maddie and Diggie. Please enjoy!"

Maddie sat in an airport seat, looking very nervous. She bit her lip, and played with her hair, and kicked her legs, all various ways to calm her anxieties.

She sighed, and stood to walk over to the terminal, but then sat back down. She needed to play it _cool_. Not seem too eager. She was usually very good about this, but not when it came to _him_.

She continued the process of standing up, then sitting down, for a while, while everyone looked at her, strangely. Eventually Maddie decided to just stand up and go to the terminal. Desperation, for once, was stronger than pride.

She waited, patiently, as people began to get off the plane. There would be about six 'waves' of people. The first classers, then the old people who were forced out second, then the disabled people forced out third, then the second class, third class, and finally fourth class.

She waited, naturally, as the first class unloaded. It's not like he had the money to be in first class, so it only made sense to wait. But still, she wanted so badly to see him. Waiting was like torture.

She bit her lip, and twiddled her thumbs as old people and disabled people unloaded. He wasn't old (of course) or disabled, so once again, she'd be waiting. It was _pain_.

Then, the second class prepared to come off. She took a deep breath. This could be it. He would be out any time now!

…Except he didn't. And he didn't come off with third class, either. Maddie felt her breath catch. Maybe he couldn't make it. Maybe he paid for his ticket too late. Maybe…he didn't want to see her. Maybe there was some hot, Australian girlfriend that would come between her, and a perfect Christmas with the one she loved.

There was only one, last chance. Fourth class. She thought he would have enough money to get in second or third, but she forced herself to remain hopeful.

Person after person exited the plane, and very time she saw someone new, a tiny piece of her heart shattered.

It was never him.

She waited longer. Five minutes passed, and the exit way remained empty. He wasn't on board.

Before she knew it, Maddie was running out of the terminal. She flopped down on a bench, and placed her head in her hands.

Then the tears came, and they didn't stop. He wasn't on board. She was probably foolish to think he might've been. He was content with his new life, and didn't want to return to boring, old Steven's Point. But she at least thought he'd come home to see his parents, even if he wasn't interested in her.

The thing that stung the most, however, was the broken promise. She still remembered, right before he was leaving, he told her he'd be home for Christmas. The very thought made more tears spill down her cheeks. Apparently a promise to her meant nothing to him.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder. "What?!" she snapped.

"Well, that's quite the way to welcome me home." Said a male voice. No, not _a_ male voice, _the_ male voice!

She looked up, a smile breaking across her face. "Diggie." She whispered.

Diggie held out his arms, and Maddie practically hurtled herself into them. "Whoa!" yelped Diggie, but he was smiling.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you, too." Whispered Diggie, "But why are you so upset?"

"I…I thought you weren't coming." Said Maddie, softly.

"What?" asked Diggie, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Why did you take forever to get off the stinkin' plane?!" Maddie suddenly snapped, pulling back. "Were you _trying_ to make me panic?!"

"Whoa, calm down Maddie." Said Diggie, "It's not like that. I was having a hard time getting a bag down from the baggage hold. By the time I and the attendants got it down, everyone was off the plane."

"…Oh." Said Maddie, blushing. "I guess the 'Mad-Dog Rooney' in me got out for a second."

Diggie smiled "Hey, that's what I love most about you."

Maddie smiled. "Well…" she didn't even know what to say. "You…kept your promise."

He smiled. "I thought about it every day. And you, of course."

Maddie grinned, as Diggie gently placed a hand to her cheek. Maddie knew Diggie was a good singer, from some incidents where Maddie had caught him humming to himself, but never like this.

Diggie: I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents under the tree.

Maddie smiled, and joined in. It sounded terrible, of course, but Diggie just smiled. He only cared to hear her voice.

Maddie: Christmas eve will find me, where the love lights gleam. And all be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.

Diggie: I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow, (he pulled Maddie closer, as he sang the next line) and mistletoe, and presents under the tree.

Maddie took Diggie's hand as they sand the final verse.

Maddie and Diggie: Chirtsmas eve will find me, where the love lights gleam. And I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.

Soon, they'd moved in so close, they were practically forehead-to-forehead. They gazed into each other's eyes, and sang the last line.

Maddie and Diggie: If only in…..our dreams…"

The song faded away, as Maddie smiled. "Remember New Years?" asked Maddie.

Diggie grinned. "Yeah. We never did get a real kiss."

"Yeah, your lips froze." Said Maddie, bursting into laughter. "But, I think it's time to accomplish my New Year's goal, even if it's seven days from expiring."

She leaned up and kissed Diggie, as he wrapped his arms around her.

When they finally pulled back, Diggie whispered. "Merry Christmas, Rooney."

 **Aww, short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed my Maddy/Diggie chapter! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! The countdown begins. (Sets a clock.)**


	7. The Perfect Dog

**OMG ONLY FOUR DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS EVE! (Or as Evie calls it, Christmas Evie.) Well, until then, you can enjoy my Christmas fics! I am hopefully gonna update my story every day except tomorrow until Christmas eve! So, enjoy! Review time!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Yeah! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I think they're cute, too! A very real love. Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: (2 reviews) Yay! Another Laylor supporter! :D! Actually, I have big plans for the last chapter, just you wait. ;)! Yeah, I ship Evie and Carlos. What about you? Oh, that's fine! (Review 2) Thanks! I love them, too! Perdita: NOOO! Not Cruella! Me: Then stop interrupting! Yeah, I'm annoyed with Joey, too. Why'd he have to get in the way?! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Purpldolpin05: Yeah! Love them! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review.**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Yeah, you gotta love them! Evie would've SO done that. XD! Oh Perdita, you just have to ruin everything! Oh, that baggage hold has secrets…XD! Yeah, I agree! That's a good song to play at that moment! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: That's fine! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, same here. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow guys, that's a lot! Thanks! Anyway, the story!**

 **Stan, Princess, and the Snowy Field**

"And we're back!" yells Jonnie Nimbus, turning to us.

"Get out!" screams Evie, shoving Jonnie out the door.

"Watch me on Steven's Point news!" hollers Jonnie, as Evie slams the door in his face.

"Sorry folks, he's been wanting to do that for a while…" mutters Evie. "So, we managed to get T-Bob to glue Diggie's bag to the baggage hold, now-"

"Wait!" yells Kate, "You weren't supposed to tell them that! They don't even know about T-Bob yet!"

"Oh, right!" says Evie, "Anyway, I've got a new story to tell! Who says you need to be human to have true love?"

"Not me." Says Fang, Tramp, Humphrey, and all the other male dogs who don't want to deal with angry girlfriends.

"Right answer!" yells Evie, "Okay, so next up we have…Stan? Why are you still here?"

Stan runs out of the breakroom, and looks around. "What?"

"The next story's about you, Stan!" yells Evie, "Go find your wife!"

"AHH!" screams Stan, "I'm late! Everyone, out of my way!" Stan runs for the door, and leaves.

"Crisis averted." Says Evie, "Enjoy!"

"So, Stan, are you ready for Christmas?" asked Tyler, as he hung an ornament on the tree.

"Yeah, but one question. It's Christmas eve, why are you just now decorating the tree?" asked Stan.

"Last year I experimented with ornament-basketball! It didn't go well…" said Tyler.

"Oh, that's why Ellen wouldn't let me in the house!" said Stan.

"Suuure…that's why." Said Tyler.

"So, any Christmas plans?" asked Avery, coming in. "I'm learning about the origin of Christmas!"

All of Avery's siblings just stared at her. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more boring." Muttered Tyler.

"Well Mason is taking me to go ornament shopping!" squealed Chloe.

"Mason's taking you?" asked Avery, "You might want to bring a map, then."

Chloe nodded. "Good call."

"So, Stan." Said Avery, "Mason's taking Chloe somewhere special, are you doing anything with Princess?"

"Uh…" said Stan, nervously, "I couldn't leave you guys on Christmas eve!"

Avery gave Stan a suspicious look. "We're going out for dinner, no dogs allowed."

"I hate those places!" groaned Stan, "They never wonder how the dogs feel!"

Avery rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Uh…" said Stan, "I think Princess is with her family!"

"Her family went on vacation to the Himalayas." Said Avery, "They've been bragging about it for weeks."

Stan sighed, and lowered his head, as Avery knelt down, so she could be eye level with Stan. "What's wrong, Stan?" asked Avery.

Stan sighed. "I want Princess to have the perfect Christmas, and…I don't know how to accomplish that."

"Well, you can't give up!" cried Tyler.

"What am I supposed to do?" Stan asked, "Princess deserves to be treated like…a princess! But I can't take her anyplace nice, because we're dogs!"

Avery sighed. She knew this often got to Stan, being 'treated like a second class citizen.' "It doesn't matter if the place is fancy or not, as long as it's meaningful."

"And no matter what, Princess will be happy you tried!" said Chloe.

Stan's ears perked up. "You know what? I actually have an idea. Thanks guys!"

"Anytime, Stan." Said Avery. "But first…" Avery went over to the coffee table, and grabbed a green and red, plaid bow tie, and fixed it to Stan's collar. "There. You look _very_ handsome."

"Thanks Avery!" yelled Stan, "I'm going to go find Princess now!"

"Uh, I think her family left her at a kennel!" said Avery.

"A kennel!?" yelped Stan, "No! Not my Princess, she can't be in a kennel! I've got to go, before this gets crazy!"

Stan raced out the door, down the street. "Stan!" screamed Avery, as she stuck her head out the door. "I didn't even tell you where the kennel was!"

"Doesn't matter!" Stan shouted back, "Nothing could keep me from my love!"

True to his word, Stan picked up on Princess's scent almost immediately. He ran and ran, paw pads aching, but he wouldn't stop. No person, no kennel, not even a dog treat could keep him from Princess!

After an hour of nonstop running, Stan finally arrived at the kennel. It was big, and fancy looking (of course), but that didn't fool Stan. A kennel's a kennel, no matter how big or expensive the furniture was!

Stan nosed around the building, until he found an unguarded backdoor. Luckily for him, the maintenance man was leaving, at that moment, and Stan slipped through the door, as it was closing.

The room looked to be a boiler room, maybe the room that heated the kennels. After all, a fancy place like this probably had heated kennels…they were still kennels, though! But in that case, the boiler room might be located right under the kennels.

Stan found the nearest staircase, and ran up. Luckily, the door at the top of the stairs was the 'push to open' kind, so it was no trouble getting through.

Stan looked around. This wasn't the kennel, this was a hallway! No one was walking in it…yet. It was still working hours, but it was almost twelve! Lunch break would be soon. He only had a few minutes to find Princess.

Stan ran down the hall, looking left and right. The boiler room could be under any number of rooms, and he couldn't even call Princess's name, in the case of someone hearing him.

Stan lifted his snout, and sniffed, hard. He caught a dog-scent from behind one of the doors. Many dog scents, in fact, but one scent stood out. A scent of someone so kind, a smell so sweet, he knew it could only be one dog. Princess.

Stan nosed up to the door, and gently pushed with his snout. The door held firm. Of course it wasn't a 'push to open' door, the dogs could potentially escape! There was only one option.

Stan hooked a paw around the door handle, and attempted to push down, and twist. He failed, for it hurt so much. He tried again and again, but it wouldn't work. Stan's paws ached badly, as he gave one more try.

Stan took a deep breath, twisted, and pulled. This time, he didn't stop. Thoughts of Princess fueled him on. The pain was numbing his paw, but he'd let an anvil drop on it for Princess. With one, final twist, he was in.

"Princess?" he whispered. A loud bark was his response. "Princess!"

Stan ran to a kennel, with Princess's scent. Princess, with a big smile on her face, began to paw at the door. The door had a latch: Easy.

Stan flicked the latch up and to the side, using his nose.

Princess pushed on the door, and raced out.

Princess: Stan?! What are you doing here?!

"I needed to spend Christmas with you." Said Stan, "I can return you here tonight, but I want to spend the day with you!"

Princess: I couldn't stop thinking about you, Stan! I want to spend Christmas with you, too! Let's get out of here!

The two dogs raced for the door. Stan had nosed a toy in the space between the door and the wall, so he could easily nose it open. Then, the dogs raced down the hall, down the stairs, through the boiler room, and out the door.

"Come on, Princess!" yelled Stan, "I've got a special place to take you!"

Princess: I'm right behind you, Stan!

Stan and Princess raced across the road near the kennel, and into the woods, which was a shortcut home. To get home, they'd have to cross a large meadow, at the edge of the woods.

As they ran through the woods, miracle of miracles, snow started falling!

Princess: I love snow!

"Well, then let's have some fun!" yelled Stan, as they approached the meadow.

As they stared across the meadow, they saw it was completely covered in snow. From a grizzled, old, mountain man's cottage nearby, the song _'Walking in a Winter Wonderland'_ played, on the radio.

Stan stared at Princess, her beautiful eyes catching his gaze, and making his heart beat fast. 'A beautiful sight, I'm happy tonight…'

Princess playfully nipped his ear, and charged toward a snowy hill. Stan grinned, and took off after her. _'Walking in a winter wonderland…'_

Stan play-bowed into the snow, causing a big puff of snow to fly into Princess's face. Princess licked her lips, trying to catch snow flurries on her tongue.

Stan ran up in front of her, trying to lick up snowflakes, too. He was right in front of Princess, and surprisingly, they ended up licking tongues.

Stan smiled, as Princess began to gently lick his ear. Soon, though, she'd taken off down a hill. Stan watched her, the sun shining in her eyes, the wind blowing through her coat. _I love her, so much._ Stan thought.

Avery and Tyler hid it, but Stan knew, they were both surprised that Stan could have such loving feelings, as a dog. No human would ever understand. He couldn't even put into words the explanation, or how much he loved her. All he knew was: Princess felt the same way.

Soon, the two dogs had dropped onto their back, rolling around in the snow. Princess let out a yip of glee, while Stan yelled, "Woo hoo!"

Stan shook his fur, and snow flew everywhere. Some landed in Princess's coat, making it shine like diamonds. No matter, Princess always looked beautiful to Stan, no adornment necessary.

Stan and Princess went over to a pine tree, and laid down. As they moved into a good place, they rustled the tree's branches, and an icicle dropped in front of them.

Princess delicately licked the icicle, then Stan gave it a big slurp. The icicle got stuck to his tongue. "They! Thy thung ith thtuck!"

Princess let out the equivalent of a doggie-giggle, and Stan grinned. Princess wrapped her slim muzzle around the icicle, and pulled it from Stan's tongue. "Ow!" yelped Stan.

Princess: Would this make you feel better? Princess started to lick Stan's cheek.

"Yeah, much better." Said Stan, with a sigh.

Princess: Is this where you wanted to take me?

Stan sighed. "No, and we took twice as long! Look at the sky, it must be, like, ten o' clock or something."

Princess thought about this, for a second.

Princess: You know, my humans don't get home until New Years. We still have time to get to our special spot!

Stan started to wag his tail. "Really?! YES!" Stan started jumping up and down, as Princess let out another doggie-laugh.

Princess: Let's go!

The two dogs took off across the field. Unfortunately, it was dark, and the snow had covered up scents. It took twice as long to get home.

By the time they got to the Stan's house, it was twelve o' clock.

Stan led Princess around to the back porch. "Princess." Said Stan, as Princess looked around. Creamy-white garlands and white Christmas lights were hung along the trellis and tables, and even roof. Poinsettias were in a vase on the table, and little golden ornaments hung on the decorative trees. "I wanted to give you a wonderful Christmas here, because this is the place where I proposed to you." Stan took a deep breath. "The place where I made the best decision in my life.

"Even if you can't speak, you always understand me. You never make me feel out of place, and that's because I know my place will always be at your side. And for that, I am eternally grateful."

Tears welled in Princess's eyes.

Princess: Oh, Stan…

"I love you, Princess." Said Stan, "Marrying you was the best thing I could've ever done. I want to spend this Christmas with you, and all the Christmas's after this."

Princess: There's nothing more I could ever want. Princess leaned in, and licked Stan's muzzle.

"Well," said Stan, "It's getting late. We should find a place to rest."

Stan pulled some chair cushions under an umbrella, to keep them out of the snow. Then, Stan curled up around Princess, and kept her warm, as they closed their eyes.

No sooner had they closed their eyes, were the dogs awoken by noises. Braying, to be exact. Then the whipping of reins, and finally jingle bells.

Stan and Princess ran out from under the umbrella, Princess putting her paw on Stan's.

Overhead, a great, red vehicle zipped through the air, a trail of golden sparkles following. "Whoa." Said Stan, as he stared at the sky. Princess nuzzled her head under his. "UFO."

 **Oh Stan, that's Santa' sleigh, not a UFO! (XD! I got that line from Santa Paws. I BELIEVE IN SANTA NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS!) Okay, I don't read from the Dog With a Blog archive, but I assume there are limited Stincess stories. So, I decided to make one, because I absolutely love these two! Question: Do any of you have guesses who T-Bob is? (I'll give you a hint, you'll find out soon.) So, what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Bye!**


	8. Better Than Anyone

**Yassss! I love this couple SOOOO much! Well, I came up with an idea for it, and I'm going for it! Enjoy my Gleo story! Reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: I'm glad you enjoyed! Oh, she totally does. She was so happy when he proposed! Meh, I think it's a nice ship. I'm just not CRAZY about it. Yay! We have a believer! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: That's sweet! XD! It does? It shouldn't, because he's-you know what? You'll find out soon. ;)! I'm glad you enjoyed! I totally ship them! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: Dog love from a dog lover. XD! Don't worry, it isn't normal to know him. You will figure things out, I know it. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: YES! Another believer! I'm so sad there aren't more! :(! I know! We dog-people need our dog-romances. XD! Well, Stan is quite the Casanova. Evie: I'm not telling ANYTHING! ;)! You're onto something…thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: YAY! SHIP! Yeah, I'm excited too. I hope you enjoy all the chapters! Really? Lots of my friends do! Thanks for the review!**

 **So much, guys! You gave me so many reviews! Trust me, reviews are some of the best Christmas presents. XD! Well, enjoy. Please pardon the obscure ship, this is my shipping-heart at work.**

 **Cleo, George, and the Christmas Carnival**

Evie lets out a crazed, fangirl squeal as she turns the page to her book, realizing what couple is next. "EEEPPP!" she screeches. "GLEO!"

"What happened to secrecy?!" snaps Perdita, walking in.

Evie rolls her eyes. "Didn't I call the dog catcher on you…?"

Perdita looks annoyed. "Cleo and Carter are forever! What's WRONG with you!?"

"Get out, get out, get out of my cottage!" screams Evie, locking Perdita outside the cottage, in the snow.

"Stupid Dalmatian…" mutters Evie, rolling her eyes. "The next story is about George and Cleo, from Invisible sister!"

(Authors note: Bet you thought I'd do Folly, didn't you? Well, I didn't do crossovers for this story! (It IS possible for me to not.))

"Hurry up with those ornaments, Cleo!" Molly yelled as Cleo lugged a box of ornaments out of her sister's red convertible.

"Maybe if you'd parked your car in front of the school, not a block away, I'd be quicker!" yelled Cleo, panting. She wasn't used to this whole 'physical strain' thing. Hey, there was no exercise involved in the lab!

"EEP! Cleo, hurry!" yelled Nicki. What she said wasn't necessary, though, because in seconds, Nicki had run over and taken the box from Cleo's hands. "The Christmas fair is in two hours, and we haven't even started decorating the pine trees around the lacrosse field!"

"Oh, chill out." Muttered Cleo, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Cleo!" shouted George, running over to her. "Wanna help me hang some lights?"

"Sure, whatever." Said Cleo, walking off with George.

Both started hanging some of the lights Cleo carried over onto some pine trees. "The party's going to be great, I bet." Said George. "Nicki's hosting, after all."

Cleo felt a little prickle of jealousy (strange, huh?) "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cleo, trying to sound as chill as possible.

"What?" asked George, dismissively, "Just that Nicki's good at planning parties."

"Ah…" said Cleo, before looking away. She avoided saying much the rest of the time they were hanging decorations, but couldn't help but make some big talk when everyone was finished, and had gathered together. Naturally, Nicki was panicking.

"Molly!" screamed Nicki, "Three Christmas lights are out, the streamers are dented, the fake snow is melting-"

"How's that even possible?" asked Cleo.

"It was soap, okay!?" screamed Nicki.

Cleo backed up, holding her hands up, defensively.

"Chill, Nicki." Said George, kindly. "You're doing great. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah." Said Cleo, feeling that prickly feeling again. "Everything will be fine, even if there's no light, the streamers tear, and the fake snow melts."

"AHH!" screamed Nicki, running off to check over decorations.

Cleo smirked, in satisfaction. Molly looked like she wanted to yell at her sister, but ultimately decided to bite her tongue, and just narrow her eyes and shake her head, before running after Nicki. "Nicki! She didn't mean it!"

George gave her a curious look. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing…" murmured Cleo.

 **That night: (Sorry, the first section was a bit rushed, it was just made to set the tone)**

"So," said Molly, as she led Cleo through the crowd. "We were able to rent a ton of booths."

"Is that a dunk tank?" asked Cleo, "In the middle of winter?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Molly.

"Molly, _the middle of winter_." Said Cleo.

"Ohh…" said Molly, realizing what her sister was saying. "That did not occur to me. I'll tell Nicki to heat the water."

Cleo facepalmed, and shook her head. Sometimes it was hard to believe Molly was her sister. Okay, almost all the time.

"We were able to get other stuff, too!" said Molly, excitement building. "We got one of those Himalaya rides…"

"What?" asked Cleo.

"It's called the Himalayas. It's a ride that spins you sideways around a slanted track, and forces people together with the power of that sciencey stuff you talk about!"

Cleo gave her sister a disapproving look. "Gravity?"

"Yeah, that!" said Molly. "We also got a carousel, ring toss, squirt-gun booth, bumper cars, all sort of stuff!"

"How did the school board ever agree to bumper cars?" asked Cleo, suspiciously.

"Let's just say, they're more afraid of Nicki than a few kids getting hurt." Said Molly, shuddering.

"Ooh-kay then…" muttered Cleo.

"Oh, there's also going to be a dance in the gym, in the afternoon." Said Molly. She sighed. "I wish the Coug was here, but he called in sick, on account of 'too many meatballs.'" She rolled her eyes, "I wish he had more self-control…"

"Well, that's great and all, but I'll be in the lab, finishing my homework." Said Cleo. She began to walk away, but Molly grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Stupid lacrosse muscles…" muttered Cleo, as Molly smirked at her.

"Oh no you don't." said Molly, "You're going to enjoy the fair. I'm making sure of it."

"Ugh, I can enjoy the _view_ of the fair through the science lab's window." Snapped Cleo.

"Nope, too late to back out." Said Molly, pushing her away from the school.

"I never agreed in the first place!" yelled Cleo.

"Hey Cleo!" said George, cheerfully coming over.

"Great!" cheered Molly, shoving Cleo to George. "You can make sure Cleo has a good time!"

George winked. "Whatever you say, Molly."

"Molly!" screamed Nicki, running over, "The fruit in the punch has gone sour. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"Okay, Nicki!" yelled Molly, following her friend away.

"Molly has some weird ideas on friends…" muttered Cleo.

"Oh, come on." Said George, "Nicki's nice!"

That stupid prickly feeling again! "Uh, come on." Said Cleo, "How about we try that Himalaya ride Molly was talking about?"

George grinned. "Sure!"

They headed to the Himalaya ride, which just so happened to be 'coincidentally' on the other side of the lacrosse field, _far_ from where Nicki had run.

Before they could get there, however, George stopped Cleo.

"Look." Said George, "The sign for the buffet's fallen. We should pick that back up, before Nicki has another freak out."

"Fiiine." Groaned Cleo, as she went over to a step ladder, and grabbed the fallen sign. She could almost put the sign up, but the hangers were just out of her reach. She stood, wobbly, on her tip-toes, trying to put the sign up.

"Uh, maybe I could help you." George called up.

"George, you're shorter than me." Cleo called down.

"Point taken." Said George, "But you look like you might fa-"

As if on cue, Cleo fell off the step ladder…and straight into George's arms. At first, they were both frozen with shock, then awkwardness. Cleo didn't know what to do, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "George, put me down right NOW!"

George yelped, as he put Cleo down. Quite frankly, they were both stunned that George could hold Cleo without dropping hr. George secretly smirked. Going to the gym had worked! Well, more like doing yoga with the old ladies…still impressive!

"Uh…let's just go." Said Cleo, gesturing to a jock. "Hey meathead! Put up this sign for…Molly!" Cleo knew anyone would do anything for her sister, so she left, feeling content.

They soon arrived at the Himalaya ride. George beamed. "So, you wanna ride? There's no line!"

"Sure, whatever." Said Cleo, pretending to be annoyed. Actually, she was pretty excited to hang out with George.

They climbed into one of the carts, which resembled a sleigh, with a snowy mountains scene on its side. A whole bunch of people climbed on. If it wasn't parents with their kids, it was lovers. Cleo wondered why…

As the ride started, it began to spin on the slanted platform, as Molly had said. Before Cleo could take into account what Molly had mentioned about the gravity, the gravity took effect. She was suddenly forced from where she was sitting…right up close to George.

Cleo stared at him, weirdly, as he wrapped an arm around her. Cleo narrowed her eyes, and George said, "What? My am hurts from being smushed by _you_." Cleo sighed, and decided to put up with it. After all, they were two _friends_ riding a ride, and one happened to have their arm around the other. That didn't have to mean anything! Right?

Well, it might not have, if Molly didn't suddenly run up to the booth, controlling music for the ride, and request a romantic rendition of _Silent Night_ to be played. Cleo shot daggers at her sister, while Molly just gave a triumphant smirk, as though to say 'Payback for what you did to my friend.'

Cleo sighed, and looked away. It still didn't have to mean anything!

The ride couldn't have ended any slower, in Cleo's mind. But when it finally did end, (and George looked mildly disappointed) Cleo darted off, and out the exit, George on her heels.

"Well…that was fun." Said George.

"What?" asked Cleo, "Uh, yeah. Totally 'fun.'" She added, sarcastically.

"So, what next? I hear Molly got a Ferris wheel to come!" said George.

While Cleo pondered how exactly Molly pulled that off (probably flirting with the people in charge) they decided to go to the carousel, instead.

When they arrived, they realized the line was super long. "The line will only get longer later at night." Said Cleo, "We might as well wait."

So they waited…and waited…and waited.

After about an hour in line, they could finally ride. Except…

"Whoa!" yelled the guy in charge, "All the horses are taken. You can ride in the carriage, though."

The carriage was that sleigh that's on every carousel, and anchored to the ground. "Fine." Said Cleo, who would rather sit on something anchored that some ridiculous pony, bouncing up and down.

So, they sat down in the carriage. The very _small_ carriage. Cleo soon found herself forced very close to George, again. _Is this carnival cursed_?! Cleo wondered.

This time, Cleo didn't even try to argue when George put his arm around her. "How long does this stupid ride go?" Cleo muttered.

As the carousel went around and around, loudly playing 'Jingle Bells,' Cleo contemplated all the ways to get back at her sister for ordering the world's smallest carnival equipment. Let's just say, Molly's precious lotion _might_ just be a little more white and sticky than normal…

"Well…" said George, "This is fun."

"Yeah…" muttered Cleo. Cleo was annoyed at herself for not being able to put together an intelligent sentence.

When the ride finally ended, Cleo ran off. "Uh, how about we do a game?" she suggested, feeling queasy, for whatever reason.

"Sure!" said George, happily. "How about the squirt-gun booth?"

So, the two went over to the squirt-gun booth. It was Christmas fashioned, where you'd have to squirt water at a target to lift Santa out of a fake chimney. It was actually kind of cute.

Cleo was about to hand over some cash, when George smiled, and thrust his own cash forward. "I can pay."

Cleo sighed. "What a cliché…" she muttered. She _hated_ clichés…yet somehow, George pulled it off.

Cleo and George started to squirt at the target, when George got an idea. Ready…aim…he quickly squirted water at Cleo's pink hair-streak. Cleo gasped, as George laughed. "You should've seen your face!"

"Oh, it is on!" yelled Cleo, squirting George. Soon, the two were in a water battle. George was laughing, loudly, and Cleo tried to hold back a smile.

"You're such a dork!" she said, through laughter.

"But you're more soaked that me!" protested George.

"No way!" yelled Cleo.

"Stop!" yelled the person in charge of the booth. "You're wasting the water!"

They both jumped, in surprise, and squirted the worker, in shock.

"Uh…sorry!" they both yelled, running from the booth. They didn't stop until they reached the gym.

"Hey, sis!" cried Molly, as they entered, "You're right on time! The dance is starting!"

"George! Run!" yelled Cleo, about to run out, when Molly grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"Nice try, but the security cameras are watching you." Said Molly.

"What?" asked Cleo.

"It was Nicki's idea to hang security cameras to make sure people were having 'the right amount of fun,' remember?" asked Molly.

"Oh yeah…" said Cleo, before muttering, "Geez, popularity is really different in real life than on TV…"

"So, go dance!" yelled Molly, shoving Cleo and George onto the dance floor.

"Ugh, this is so pointless." Said Cleo, looking away to hide her blush.

"I have some _great_ dance moves." Said George, with a smirk. He started to do a dance that looked like a mix between the Douggie and the sprinkler.

"Okay, we're getting out of here." Said Cleo, dragging George to the door.

"Oh no you don't." said Molly, standing by the door. "I'm watching you." Cleo couldn't understand why Molly was so determined to make her spend time with George. Little did she know, Molly sensed something even more complex than science in her younger sister, and companion.

"Oh goodie." Said Cleo, sarcastically, as she took George's hand, and led him back to the dancefloor.

To Cleo's dismay, the next song was a slow song. Amongst many slow-dancing teens, and her sister guarding the door like a Doberman, (and some weird, grizzled, mountain-man standing watch by another door) Cleo was forced to slow dance. It was awkward, however, since she and George held each other at arm's length, just staring, awkwardly.

Cleo forced herself to give a little smile. She didn't want George to feel awkward, and she really _was_ enjoying herself. She'd enjoyed the whole night. She just wasn't good at showing it…

To her surprise, George started leaning in. Soon, the gap between them was hardly there at all. Cleo did not know what to make of the situation, so she held still. She could almost feel George's breath on her cheek, when…

POW! She punched him in the stomach. What? It was her first reaction!

"AHH!" yelled George, doubling over.

Cleo's hands flew to her mouth. "I am _so_ sorry."

"I'm f-fine!" he managed to choke out. "It was worth it."

Cleo decided not to mention that he hadn't really accomplished anything. "You know what? Let's get out of here."

"As soon…as I…can stand…" muttered George, breathing heavily.

"…Right." Said Cleo.

As soon as George had righted himself, they were off, running to the door.

"Hey!" yelled Molly, "What're you…?"

"Out of the way, Molly!" yelled Cleo, practically knocking Molly over in her escape.

"Hey!" yelled Molly, as she was knocked towards the wall. "That's not the Christmas spirit!" Molly rolled her eyes, and went to check on the security cameras. She'd be in for quite the surprise…

Meanwhile, Cleo decided a good place to go was to the Ferris wheel. In the air, there was privacy. No weird party planners, annoying sisters, or mysterious, mountain-men. Wow, that was probably the strangest thought she'd ever had in her life.

They sat down in a cart, and slowly went towards the top. The person working the Ferris wheel played the song ' _This Christmas_ '. When they reached the top, the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. "What's going on?!" shouted Cleo.

Suddenly, the guy working the Ferris wheel took out a megaphone, and yelled, "Minor technical difficulties! The Ferris wheel will be up and running shortly."

"Just great…" muttered Cleo.

"Hey, can we talk?" asked George.

"Sure." Said Cleo, "Not like there's anything else to do."

"I'm…sorry, for trying to, uh…" started George.

Cleo blushed. "It's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm just not used to…outright attention."

"Cleo, you're amazing." Said George, "Even if people don't give you attention, they notice. I notice…remember that."

Cleo smiled. "Thanks George. You're a pretty great guy. And so kind."

"So are you!" exclaimed George.

"Me?" asked Cleo. She wasn't exactly the type of person people called 'kind.'

"Yeah. And I know you were having fun tonight." Said George.

"What?" asked Cleo. She usually hid all that emotion.

It suddenly felt like the song was playing louder than normal. _Hang all the mistletoe, I'm gonna get to know you better, this Christmas._

"Cleo, I know you better than anyone." Said George. Cleo had to admit, that was fair. Even Molly didn't know her as well as George. "I could see the way you laughed when we were squirting water at each other, and you were smiling when we were dancing." _I was_?! Thought Cleo. "Even when you were pretending to be annoyed on the carnival rides, we were both enjoying ourselves."

Cleo smiled, and nodded. "I was, George. I really was. It's great to have a friend like you, who can see that."

Cleo smiled, and stared out at the New Orleans sky, now speckled with stars, glowing in the darkness. Even if she wasn't great at showing her emotions, around George, she could never hind them.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" asked George. He seemed to have more he wanted to say.

Suddenly, Cleo leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek. "They are." She said, "I hope that makes up for the punch."

 **YES! Gleo chapter accomplished! This was so, freakin' FUN to make. I had so many ideas, and, uh, this got long, didn't it? And I did NOT add Folly. It's possible, people! Just unlikely…Well, keep making your guesses about T-Bob. (You'll find out soon enough…) Well, bye!**


	9. Let It Snow

**I'm back, and it's the moment you've been begging for since I started this story! XD! Well, I'll let you see for yourself! I hope you enjoy Review time!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Cool! I loved Invisible Sister. That's an interesting assumption. Well, I disagree, but that's okay! I'm glad you like that ship! Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I am SO ready for Christmas! Tomorrow's Christmas eve! Aww, that's sweet! :)! WHAT?! That should be child abuse keeping teens in school so long! I've been out since Friday! Disgusting…Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yay! I was hoping you would! XD! That was so fun to write! Yes, I could imagine Tracy/Sakura doing that. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: That's fine! I'm just glad you reviewed. WHAT?! MORE people still in school?! Why, we should petition the school board! This is horrible! I'm glad you did! You'll know soon…thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Aww, I love them too. XD! Yeah, Cleo packs a punch! Aww, I'm sure there's supporters out there, you just don't know them! Perdita: AHHHH! It sure is, and I'm really excited! Whoa, hope the tree's up now! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: I'm glad! I know (sighs) sadly, I feel not everyone loves Folly, so I decided to just take it out for now. I'm glad about that, too! It was so hard, I'm glad I did well! EEEPPP! Oh Evie, you're always right on top of things. I got the feels while writing! Yay! XD! Same here! He's back! Keep guessing! (He is older than Beau.) Maybe, just maybe…Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aww, that's sweet! I'm glad you liked them! SHIPPED! She can't! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Aww, thanks guys! So many nice reviews! And OMG THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS?! AWESOME! I can't thank you guys enough! Well, enjoy! You deserve it!**

 **Skylar, Oliver, and the Snowstorm**

"Hello, folks!" barks Amicus, jumping into Evie's chair, "I'm taking over, because Evie got a cold from staring through lovers' windows in the snow storm!"

"W-was n-not." Evie retorts, through chattering teeth.

"Anyways," says Amicus, annoyed she has been interrupted, "We have saved the best for last! Today, we're invading the privacy of-I mean, looking in on my good friends Skylar and Oliver! Hooray! And a special surprise, we're putting this to music! Hit it Buster!"

Buster turns on the radio, which immediately blasts 'Let it Snow.' He winks at Amicus, and heads back into the breakroom.

"This is a songfic, for the song 'Let it Snow!'" cheers Amicus.

Rita (Oliver and Company) snaps her claws, and a snow storm immediately begins to start up outside the country cottage's window.

"Now, let's not waste any time." Continues Amicus, "We don't want to miss the moment! So, without further ado, out story! I'll narrate the song lyrics…"

 **Oh the weather outside is frightful…**

Skylar sat on the bus, staring out the ice-encrusted window at the snowstorm that raged on around her. She was glad the bus was heated, because it looked pretty bad out there. As some people hurried by the bus, on the sidewalk, their hats blowing off, and scarves whipping in the wind, Skylar couldn't help but feel bad for them. She also had to wonder how they could be so stupid as to walk in this weather. Oh well, there were always people like that.

Skylar tugged on her coat, the cold managing to seep through her clothes, even on the bus. After all, on Caldera, 3000 degrees was cold. Here, she was _freezing_.

Despite the stormy weather that would usually bring down a person's spirits, Skylar couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but smile because she couldn't stop thinking about where she was going, and what she would soon be doing.

After Oliver's mom got arrested, Oliver was allowed to live alone. He was pretty mature, so it was decided he could handle himself. Well, Kaz went out of town with his family to celebrate the holidays, (though Skylar couldn't imagine he was too happy about it) and Oliver didn't want to spend Christmas alone. Skylar had offered to come over, so he wouldn't feel lonely.

Skylar couldn't help but feel super excited. She was going to be spending Christmas, _alone_ , with Oliver!

Skylar blushed. She didn't know why she felt so eager for the bus to pull up in front of his house, but she was.

Skylar drummed her fingers against the seat in front of her, and tapped her feet on the floor, excitement giving way to energy. The bus couldn't be taking any longer, in her opinion.

At last, the bus pulled up in front of Oliver's house, and Skylar rushed out. Walking up to the house, she told herself not to expect much. She didn't want to get her hopes up, only to find out Oliver didn't decorate or something since his mother was in jail. She was here for Oliver, as a friend, she had to remind herself.

She walked up to the front step, knocked on the door, and waited. Almost instantly, Oliver opened the door, and let her in.

Oliver was stunned when he saw her. She was wearing a similar dress to the one she'd worn to the school dance when she was, well, evil. It was red, except this one had a white furry trimming at the dress's hem. She was wearing white gloves, and her hair was tied back in a white hair scrunchy to match. She had on a knit, green jacket that tied the look together perfectly. In Oliver's opinion, she looked beautiful, and he immediately felt like he should've dressed a little nicer. He was wearing a dress shirt and everything, but seeing her made him want to look the best he could be.

Skylar grinned, and entered the room. She was surprised to find Oliver actually _had_ decorated. There were some Christmas books on the table, and a fake tree with ornaments was in the corner. Red and green doilies were placed along the top of couches, giving them a very festive look. Skylar smiled. Oliver had really done well, on his own. The only thing she noticed that made her sad was, hung above the chimney, was one, lone stocking.

Skylar turned to Oliver, and gave him a look. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "Yeah, I figured I should decorate even if my mom is…you know." He sighed, and Skylar gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm glad I did, though, because you're here!"

Oliver immediately blushed after what he said, and Skylar laughed. "Well, I'm happy to be here!"

The two sat down on a couch, and just stared at each other, awkwardly for a while. Oliver hadn't really planned anything, dinner was still cooking, and he was pretty sure just looking at Skylar would make him say something extremely awkward. At the same time, Skylar didn't know what was appropriate to say. She hadn't had a Christmas before, and she didn't know what might make Oliver sad, or think about his mom. She decided to start from the beginning, then.

"So, I've never had a Christmas before." Said Skylar.

"You're kidding!" said Oliver, "Christmas is the best day of the year! You bake cookies, and go caroling, and all sorts of fun stuff. I remember when I was little, my mom always taking me to see-" he paused, all of a suddenly, and a sad look crossed his eyes, "Santa." He said, softly, "She took me to see Santa. Just me and her, since Dad wasn't around."

Skylar took his hand, and gave him a meaningful look. She didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"No, it isn't your fault." Said Oliver. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself together.

 **But the fire is so delightful…**

They went back to sitting in silence for a while, until Oliver noticed Skylar was shivering a little. "Hey, are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

Skylar gave a tiny nod, biting her lip. "L-let's just say it's a lot colder here than on Caldera."

Oliver took a green and red blanket, and wrapped it around her. She smiled, but still looked cold. Oliver looked around for something that could help, when his eyes caught on the perfect 'something.'

"Oh, well, here!" said Oliver. He quickly got up and put some logs on the fire. "I'll just light a fire."

Skylar smiled, and nodded. She felt warm in no time, as Oliver sat back down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her.

 **But since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

"But, uh, you were saying?" asked Oliver, "About your first Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah." Said Skylar, careful to choose her words. "Back on Caldera there was no Santa, or snow, or ornaments and lights. Reindeer would've quickly been barbeque." To Oliver's surprise, she said this in dead seriousness. "The most we did was build a lava man, or make lava-angels, or-"

"I get it, lots of lava." Said Oliver, laughing. Skylar grinned. She was glad to hear him laugh.

"Yeah…" she said, and her smile slowly turned to a frown. "I don't think I'd even be doing anything if I weren't here."

"Then let it snow!" said Oliver, jokingly quoting the old song, "We're staying in!"

Skylar gave a tiny smile. "I'm glad you wanted me over. I mean, what other hero would want to hang out with the powerless hero?"

Oliver took her hand, and looked into her eyes, seriously. "I would." He said. Skylar quickly felt that Oliver was enough.

 **It doesn't show signs of stopping…**

They stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes for a long time, before, suddenly, the power went out. Skylar gripped Oliver's arm in surprise, causing tingles to run up his arm.

"No worries." Said Oliver, "I have candles."

By the light of the fire, Oliver went into the kitchen, grabbed some candles, and came back. He placed some on the table in front of them, and some in the kitchen. He also lit a candelabra in the dining room, where they'd be eating.

Skylar smiled. There was something cozy and romantic about a room full of candles. "Well, I guess since the oven's no longer work, we might as well have dinner."

 **And I brought some corn for popping…**

"Wait," said Oliver, "I thought we could have an appetizer first." He winked at her, went back into the kitchen, and came back with a pot and a pack of popcorn. "What do you think? We could pop it over a fire, like in the olden days, before the microwaves!"

Skylar laughed, and took the bag. She opened it, and poured it into Oliver's pot. He placed the pot over the fire, and waited for it to pop.

It was taking a while, so Skylar took her phone, and went to a Christmas radio station. Good thing it was charged!

The first song that played was 'Jingle Bell Rock.' Oliver grinned, and then started dancing around, goofily. Skylar laughed. She knew Oliver could dance, so he was probably joking around. He quickly took her hand, pulled her up, and soon the two were jumping and spinning around the living room, just having a great time.

 **The lights are turned way down low…**

The popcorn still wasn't popping, so they decided they'd dance to the next song that came on, too. Though, this song surprised them. Instead of another happy, goofy song like 'Jingle Bell Rock,' the song that played was, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.' A slow song.

At first, Skylar didn't know how to react. This wasn't a song to just jump around too, but with the candles and the mood, she was nervous to do the dance that went with the song. Before she could change the radio station, Oliver held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He smiled, to let her know he wasn't too serious.

His smile melted away her doubt, and soon she'd taken his hand, and started to slow dance.

 _Have yourself, a merry, little Christmas…let your heart, be light…from now on, our troubles will be out, of sight…_

 **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

Skylar sighed, simultaneously, with Oliver. The two felt they could relate to the song, the tiniest bit. Who they are, or what had happened didn't matter, at least not right now. Right now they were together, and that's all that mattered.

Skylar leaned her head on Oliver's chest, and could hear his heart beating fast. It was _that_ loud. Skylar giggled, and Oliver blushed. Though he couldn't help but think that this was the best moment of his life.

When the song finally ended, both, though they wouldn't say it, were disappointed. "Well…" said Oliver, awkwardly. "That was fun. Should we have dinner?"

"Sure!" said Skylar, faking cheerfulness. She still felt disappointed the song was over. "I've been wondering what fruit cake tastes like."

Oliver laughed. "I'll give you a hint: not that good."

"Thanks for the tip." Said Skylar, laughing, as they sat at the table. Oliver really had pulled out all the stocks. Skylar felt bad he spent so much time on just her. There was turkey, cranberry sauce, green pea salad, twice baked potatoes, and for dessert, frosted sugar cookies. Skylar grinned. It all looked so good.

"You didn't need to go through so much trouble-" Skylar started to say, before Oliver interrupted her.

"Of course I did, you were coming!" He laughed, and she blushed.

"I'm not _that_ high maintenance, am I?" teased Skylar.

Oliver sat down, and Skylar looked at the table. There were red and green place mats, and fancy china. Oliver obviously wanted to give Skylar a great first Christmas. There were two other place settings, one next to Oliver, and one across from him. Skylar made a quick choice, and sat beside Oliver.

As the two ate, both consumed in their own thoughts, Skylar tried to think of something to say. "So…I wonder what Boji and Fang are doing?"

(Flash to: What Boji and Fang are doing!)

Down a long, dark hall in Mighty Med, at the very back of the hospital, undisturbed, was a hospital bedroom. It hadn't been used in a while, until now.

A cheery fire roared, decked in garlands and poinsettias. A wreath of holly hung from the mirror above the fireplace. Two stockings were hung, and a little Christmas scene was played out in statues on the mantelpiece.

At the foot of the fire was a green and red dog bed, large enough for two, with a platter of steak in the center.

Sitting on either side of this steak were two wolves. Boji, with a green and red plaid bow around her ear, and Fang, with a Santa hat on his head.

Once the two finished the steak (they made quick work of it) Boji said, "Close your eyes."

Fang closed his eyes, and Boji slid a bone in front of him, with a bow tied around it. "Merry Christmas, Fang." Said Boji, nuzzling her mate's ear.

Fang placed a paw on Boji's paw, and licked her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Boji."

(Flash back: to Oliver and Skylar)

"Meh." Said Oliver, "They're wolves. I bet they're just chasing their tails, and drinking out of the toilet."

Skylar giggled, as they finished their meal. "I'll clean up here." Offered Oliver.

"Oh, I can help too!" said Skylar, standing up, but Oliver ushered her to sit back down.

"No, it's fine! You're my guest!" insisted Oliver.

"No really, it's okay!" said Skylar, grabbing a plate and standing up. Soon, they were both heading to the kitchen together.

Suddenly, Skylar stopped. They were both standing in the doorway to the kitchen, so this was a little unexpected.

'"What is it?" asked Oliver, as he put his plate on the counter. The counter was right by the doorway, so he didn't even have to move. He really hoped she didn't see ants, and was grossed out or something. He didn't want anything to ruin the night.

 **When we finally kiss goodnight…**

Skylar bit her lip, and pointed up. Oliver was beginning to have a memory of something, though he didn't fully remember until he looked up. "Mistletoe." He barely breathed the words, but it was at that moment he remembered that he hung it up. He wasn't sure why, since he didn't have anyone to kiss…until now. Maybe a part of him had subconsciously hoped, because now he was under the mistletoe. With Skylar. His dream girl.

Oliver gulped, and his mouth suddenly went dry. He had brushed his teeth before she came, but now he felt like he should've swallowed a gallon of mouthwash. "D-do you, you know, want to? I mean, uh…"

Skylar grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently placed a hand on her neck, without thinking. Skylar leaned in, and soon they had locked their lips.

The moment felt endless. They swayed from side to side slightly, as though in some kind off odd slow dance, never breaking their lip contact.

Suddenly, Skylar's phone-radio started blasting another Christmassy song, to their surprise.

 _Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

 **How I'll hate going out in the cold…**

Suddenly, all Skylar wanted to do was stay. It occurred to her she would be leaving soon, but she didn't want to go out in the cold, and leave Oliver. She had never known a time when she felt so good, so _right_ , and by the expression on Oliver's face, he felt the same way. Still, as they kissed, she realized this was serious. Whether or not the goofily-romantic way they'd been acting all night was real or not, one thing was for sure. _This_ was real. This was serious, and this was an important choice she'd made. The ultimate Christmas gift.

When Skylar finally pulled back, she placed a hand on his chest, and just stared at her hand, breathing heavily. It only at that moment occurred to her she'd been holding her breath. Slowly, though, she looked up, until she was staring into his eyes.

 **But if you really hold me tight…**

Suddenly, without thinking, Oliver threw his arms around Skylar, and held her close. Skylar let out a tiny gasp, but soon wrapped her arms around him. Oliver wasn't even sure why he was hugging her, but neither wanted to let go.

 **All the way home I'll be warm!**

Oliver soon realized having her here made this the best Christmas ever. A warm rush flooded through his body, one that had been replaced by an icy chill when his mother went to jail.

"Why aren't you letting go?" whispered Oliver. Up until then, Skylar hadn't shown much interest in Oliver.

"Because I'm afraid I'll lose you." She whispered back.

Her words were some of the sweetest things he'd heard, or felt in his heart, since his mother had been taken away, and soon he was leaning in to kiss her again.

The cleaning had been forgotten.

 **The fire is slowly dying…**

As the night passed, the two had been sitting on the couch, in front of the fire, getting their romance on. But as the night began to give way to midnight, the fire began to die out, and the power went back on. They were no longer snowed in, the streets were eventually semi-cleared, and the snow on the power lines had melted.

Skylar felt unhappy. Now the lights were on, and honking horns and skidding tires could be heard from the street. Soon her bus would be back to pick her up. But for a moment, just one beautiful moment, popping popcorn, roasting marshmallows (they did that later in the night), lighting candles, dancing, and talking, they'd managed to slip into the past, and remember what Christmas was really all about. Spending time with the ones you love.

 **And my dear, we're still goodbye-ing…**

Oliver held the door open, and Skylar began to step out, the cold air hitting her in the face, and turning her nose red. "This was really, really fun." Said Oliver, almost at a loss for words. Seriously, this had escalated from zero to one hundred in the course of one night. It felt like all his dreams had come true!

Skylar smiled, and nodded. She, too, was at a loss for words. "So…I guess…good night. Merry Christmas." Said Skylar, as she walked down the front steps, where she'd wait at the curb for her bus.

 **But as long as you love me so…**

As Oliver was closing the door, Skylar suddenly turned back around, ran up the steps, and threw herself into Oliver's arms. A smile broke across Oliver's face, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," whispered Skylar, "For giving me the best Christmas ever."

 **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

They stayed that way, until they heard the doors of the bus swish open at the curb. "You gettin' in, hon?" asked the bus driver.

"Oh, yes." said Skylar, dashing down the steps, and to the bus. As she climbed up the steps into the bus, she winked, and waved to Oliver, before the doors closed.

"No." whispered Oliver, "Thanks for giving _me_ the best gift ever."

 **Aww! That was romantic, wasn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed the last of my one-shot series! Which was your favorite? Are you going to miss Evie, the narrator? Well, it ain't over yet! I still got a big ending planned! Bye!**


	10. Merry Christmas to All!

**Merry Christmas Evie, everyone! I'm super excited to go see my family, exchange gifts, you know, that sort of stuff. I NEED TO OPEN MY PRESENTS! I CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER! Okay, well, I can wait long enough to bring you the final chapter of All I Want for Christmas is You! So, did you like the story? Do you think it's original? (Probably not coming from me. XD! I do lots of stuff like this!) Review time!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Oh yeah! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks! Aww, Fang and Boji are happy you noticed! Bree: I WILL WRING YOUR NECK, SKYLAR! I'm glad you liked all the couples! Merry Christmas to you, too! Thanks for the review!**

 **J-deep: Aww, that's so sweet! Oh, you're poor OCs! They can bunk with mine, if they're afraid. XD! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

 **Writer207: Glad you think so! I hope you do enjoy this chapter! :D! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

 **EmeraldTulip: I'm glad you loved it! Yeah, gotta love the Skoliver! :)! Oh, good. I'm glad you're out now. I hope you enjoy the break! You'll see…thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

 **Sodaluv8: I KNOOOW! Love the Skoliver. XD! I just HAD to do that. Well, it is, because Christmas is tomorrow! But I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope the tree's up now! Good luck with your dad! Well, the chapter's here! Evie: I ain't telling NOTHING. Evie has also locked Carlos in a closet, so he can't help Perdita. I repeat, no one can get to you, Perdy, and you can't get to them! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

 **PurpleNicole531: You're so sweet! Yeah, I loved this one. Skoliverrrr! Aww, I hope it is! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

 **Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe this story is over! Oh well, it's been fun! And the chapter count is really high. XD! Well, without further ado, the story!**

 **Outro**

Evie sighs, and turns to us. "Well, Christmas Evie is upon us-"

"Christmas eve." Corrects Rosebud (Buddies).

"Fine!" shouts Evie, "Christmas _eve_. And it's time to go. We've had lots of fun sharing stories with you, haven't we?"

"Suuure." Says Claudette, sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Perdita?" asks Pongo.

Evie waves her hand, dismissively. "I think some reviewer sent her to the Isle of the Lost, or something."

"Not my wife!" shrieks Pongo. "PERDY!"

"Anyway," says Evie, "We came to say goodbye, and merry Christmas! I hope you've had fun reading the wonderful love stories of Christmas! We made our own little Advent Calendar type thing!"

"Yeah!" says Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2), "It's been really great! I loved helping Evie!"

"Suck up." Mutters Kate (Alpha and Omega).

"ANYWAY!" yells Evie, louder. "Since there's nothing left here, goodbye! Have fun with your families on Christmas! I've got to go hang out with Carlos, anyway, so…bye!"

Evie stands up, and heads to the door, trailed by a pack of dogs. Right when she is about to open the door, the door suddenly slams open. "AHH!" yelps Evie.

"What is going on here?!" asks Logan, coming in.

"How are you here?!" asks Evie. "I thought you were with Jasmine!"

"She's here, too!" says Logan, "Along with a bunch of other strangers. By the way, _who are you_?"

"I'm Evie Queen." Says Evie, proudly. "Daughter of the Evil Queen."

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice…" mutters Logan, having already lost interest. "Ooh! Cookies!"

"Those better have been prepared with latex gloves!" shouts Garrett, coming in with Lindey and Jasmine.

"Lindey?! Jasmine?! Garrett?! What is happening?!" shrieks Evie.

All the dogs immediately hid, having an idea of what was happening.

"This way, Taylor." Says a voice from outside. Someone (I think you know who) is guiding someone named Taylor in.

"Leo?!" screeches Evie, "Taylor?! What the…"

Soon, Cleo, George, Maddie, and Diggie enter. "What is this place…?" mutters Maddie.

"Oh, hey Evie!" calls Stan, as he enters with Princess.

"Stan, I thought you were going home for the holidays?" asks Evie, in confusion.

"I guess not!" says Stan.

"This place is weird." Mutters Cleo.

"Harsh." Snaps Evie. "Now, how'd you get here?!"

"I have a tracking device on Boji and Fang." Says Oliver, walking in with Skylar. "It led me here."

"You do?!" asks Boji.

"I will kill you two!" howls Fang, "I need private time with Boji!"

"AHH!" they scream, as Fang chases them into the break room.

"They'll be fine." Says Evie, waving her hand. "But how did they know to bring you guys, too?"

"He he…" murmurs Stan, "About that, I might've…accidentally…posted about this on my blog. If Oliver and Skylar searched the internet, well…"

"They knew about all this because of YOU?!" screams Evie.

"Run, Princess!" howls Stan, "Save yourself!"

Suddenly, Oliver and Skylar run back in, their clothes torn up. "Don't…mess…with Fang…" pants Skylar.

"Why did you guys come find us?" asks Evie.

"Because, you were messing with our LIVES." Says Lindey.

"No I wasn't." says Evie, defensively.

"Oh yeah?" asks Garrett. "How did we end up being romantic, then?"

"Yeah!" cries George, "If you weren't controlling us, Cleo wouldn't have punched me in the stomach!"

"I probably would've…" says Cleo.

"Point taken." Says George.

"No!" insists Evie, "I would never mess with someone's life! I was just telling stories of your romantic adventures _as they happen_!"

"Wait, if you weren't controlling us, why'd we get together?" asks Diggie, "That makes no sense!"

"Unless…" says Evie, "There was a Christmas miracle!"

"Yeah, suuure, Christmas miracles exist." Says Cleo.

"Oh, come on!" groans Evie, "Santa Paws was in here a while ago."

"Whatever." Says Jasmine. "But really, where are we?"

"I wasn't even aware you could get here…" mutters Evie, "My cabin, in the woods!"

"Because that explains a lot…" mutters Lindey. "Okay, why are you even doing this?!"

"I'm entertaining the readers!" squeals Evie, "They LOVE me! Look!" Evie points at us.

"AHH!" screams everyone.

"How are there people staring at us?!" shrieks Skylar.

"Well, you're in a comic book, shouldn't you be used to that?" asks Evie, hands folded.

"How did you know that?!" asks Oliver.

"I know _everything_." Says Evie.

"Okay, I'm really confused." Says Logan.

"You always are, doof." Snaps Lindey.

"Guys, calm down." Says Jasmine. "What matters is we find out what's going on."

"Jasmine's right." Says Garrett.

"Ooh!" squeals Perdita, "I totally ship Garrett and Jasmine!"

Evie grabs Perdita and throws her outside. "How did you get back from the Isle of the Lost?!"

Everyone stares at her, weirdly. "Try to ignore the readers." Says Evie, "It gets easy with practice."

Suddenly, a chainsaw is heard outside, and a large, grizzled mountain-man walks in. "AHH!" everyone screams.

"Did you kill Perdy?!" demands Pongo.

"Nah, she's tied to a tree now." Says the mountain man.

"Hey, T-Bob!" cries Evie.

"Okay, who is _this_." Asks Maddie.

"T-Bob, the mountain man!" says Evie, happily. "He helps me get stuff set up. I'm the brains, he's the muscle. He's also in most of the stories, you just don't notice him."

"I'm like a ninja." Says T-Bob.

"Wait, didn't the driver of the sleigh have a name tag that said 'T-Bob?'" asks Leo.

"How should I know?" asks Taylor.

"Hmm…I thought the mountain man at the dance had a 'T-Bob' name tag, too…" says Cleo.

"And wasn't the light show called 'T-Bob and Evie's lights?'" asks Jasmine.

"Seriously?!" screams Claudette.

"I thought I saw a big, burly man working at the cookie place!" says Lindey, in shock.

Maddie shrugs. "Maybe there was a T-Bob at the airport, I don't know. I was kind of distracted." She smiles at Diggie.

Everyone looks, expectantly, at Skylar and Oliver. "What?" asks Oliver, "We were in my house! No one was-wait, are you implying _he was in my house_?!"

"Yup!" says Evie, happily. "He was also the bus driver who drove Skylar home!"

"I could arrest him for breaking and entering, you know?!" yells Oliver.

"Wouldn't matter." Says Evie, "You can't catch him. He's an OC, someone the writer makes up to help the story flow, and add funny scenes!"

From the kitchen, Logan spits his milk out like a fountain. Everyone looks at him. "This milk is really sour!" Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"That because it's just for show!" snaps Evie, "To make the room look festive!"

"Ohh…" says Logan, "Then it's actually not that bad!"

Everyone opens their mouths, but before anyone can say anything, Evie says, "Before you ask, no, I don't know why the writer added a mountain man OC."

"We're just characters in a story?!" asks all of them, at once.

"Oh…" says Evie, "That too. Actually, you're on TV. But that doesn't matter, because you'll forget about all this the moment the story is over."

"I'm not even going to ask what happens then…" mutters Taylor and Maddie.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Says Evie, "I don't know what'll happen to the others, though, since their shows are over."

"What?!" shriek the others.

"Yup!" says Evie, "For now, you exist purely on fanfiction!"

"Okay, back to the romance." Says Garrett, "Will we stop being in love when the story's over?"

Evie shrugs. "Depends what the readers want. It's different in every case."

No one bothers to ask about what _that_ means.

"Well…if we might potentially disappear, I'm glad that I at least got the chance to tell Garrett how I feel." Says Lindey, with a smile.

"I feel the same way." Says the other couples.

"Aw man!" yells Oliver, "I've been working on this moment for over a year, and it might just be _gone_?!"

"Eh, don't worry." Says Evie, "The author writes a lot about you two. You'll be back."

"Whew." Says Oliver, wiping his forehead.

"Well, uh, what do we do now?" asks George, "There's not much else to do, and I have no idea how to get to New Orleans from here!"

"SING!" yells Lela and Tanner, popping up from nowhere.

"AHH!" screams everyone, "Where did you come from?!"

"We aren't entirely sure!" yells Lela and Tanner, ever cheerful. "But it's time to sing!"

"What?! NO!" yells Maddie.

"You've been singing through the whole story, so why does it matter now?" asks Evie, "I can make you! Maestro!" She snaps her fingers, and Buster plays a tune on his boom-box. (Don't even ask how a dog can work one of those things.)

Everyone shrugs. "Not like we have anything else to do." Says Lindey, "And I'm a good singer!"

"Doesn't matter! I can use my powers to make you sing!" squeals Evie, "Well, Mal's potions, actually. I 'borrowed' them."

"Oh, shut up and sing!" yells Buster, bobbing his head to the music.

Evie: We waited all through the year for the day to appear when we could be together in harmony.

Angel: You know the time will come, peace on earth for everyone,

T-Bob: And we can live forever in a world where we are free, let it shine for you and me.

Tanner and Lela: There's something about Christmas time, something about Christmas time that makes you wish it was Christmas every day.

"This is weird." Says Jasmine, "But I kinda dig it."

Jasmine and Logan: To see the joy in the children's eyes; the way that the old folks smile says that Christmas will never go away.

Lindey and Garret: We're all as one tonight, makes no difference if you're black or white 'cause we can sing together in harmony

Leo and Taylor: I know it's not too late; the world would be a better place if we can keep the spirit more than one day in the year, send a message loud and clear.

"Do I have to?" groans Maddie.

"I think you do." Says Diggie, with a smirk.

"Fiiiine." Groans Maddie.

Maddie and Diggie: It's the time of year when everyone's together, we'll celebrate here on Christmas day. When the ones you love are there you can feel the magic in the air - you know it's everywhere.

Stan and Princess: (Barking) There's something about Christmas time, something about Christmas time that makes you wish it was Christmas every day.

"Well, if I have no choice, might as well not protest." Mutters Cleo.

Cleo and George: To see the joy in the children's eyes, the way that the old folks smile says that Christmas will never go away.

Skylar and Oliver: Please tell me Christmas will never go away. Please tell me Christmas will never go away…

Everyone stops singing, and starts to laugh. "What was that?" asks Lindey, between giggles.

"Christmas magic!" says Evie, happily.

"Whatever, Evie." Says Oliver, "But we have no way to get home!"

"What's the problem with throwing a Christmas party here?" asks Evie.

Everyone shrugs. "Why not?"

 **One hour later**

All the couples are cuddled up in front of the roaring fire, with mugs of seemingly endless hot cocoa. Soft Christmas music is playing, as Evie beams, from where she sits at the window seat.

"Did we do it?" asks T-Bob, gesturing to the couples.

"I think we did." Says Evie, softly. "We made a Christmas miracle happen. Nice job, T."

"My pleasure Ms. Evie." Says T-Bob, with a smile.

As Evie begins to close the book, she suddenly hears loud hoof beats on the roof.

"What was that?!" everyone yelps, running outside.

Is it just them, or is there a jolly, old man with a sleigh full of gifts on the roof?!

"Whoa." Says Stan, "That is _no_ UFO."

"Merry Christmas!" barks a small, white, fluffy dog that could only be known by one name: Santa Paws.

Everyone's mouths dangle open, in shock, as Evie closes the book. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

 **The end**

 **Well, what did you think? Did my ending surprise you? (It probably did. XD!) I was MAJORLY breaking the fourth wall. Oh well, this was really fun to write! I wanted to end this on a really random and funny chapter, so this is what burst out of my brain! I loved writing this story, and reading your reviews, which I'm so grateful for! Well, as Evie said, merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight! BYE!**


End file.
